Purple Butterfly
by TheCrazyLazyQueen
Summary: Hinata Ayame is Ema's older sister who is a student in Bright Centrair where one of the brothers also attend there. What happens when they arrive in the Asahina Residence?
1. Our New Life

**Warning! Grammatical errors ahead!**

* * *

 _"You hear people say this a lot, but..._

 _A town I've never been to."_

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon with less people in the train where the Hinata siblings are, going to their new home and meet their soon-to-be brothers.

"Soon we'll get to meet our new family. Are you excited, Aya-nee?" Ema asked to a girl who has long indigo hair with bangs and purple eyes.

"Uhuh." she spoke in a soft yet blunt voice as she continue looking at her cellphone screen.

"Aya-nee." Ema whined to her older sister who smirked at her before turning to her phone.

"Chii, Aya. Make sure you're careful around those wolves. There's a whopping thirteen of them, after all." A squirrel, which has a pink white polka-dotted bow, warned them.

Ayame and Ema glanced down at the squirrel.

"Oh Juli...That's all you've talked about since it was decided that we are moving." Ema said looking at Juli who is in her bag.

"Don't worry about me, Juli. I can protect myself, the one you should worry about is Ema. She attracts quite good looking guys with her cute personality within a mile radius." Ayame bluntly said staring ahead of the way.

"Aya-nee!" Ema blushed, playfully push her sister who is smirking as they walk to find their new home.

"When you get down to it, what are Rintaro and your new mother thinking?! Tossing both of you into a horde of males while the two of them go live in a different house?!" Juli said enraged who is still in Ema's bag.

"It can't be helped. Dad and Ms. Miwa are both busy with their jobs and most importantly, they're newlyweds..." Ayame explained to the enraged squirrel.

"But that means putting you and Chii in danger!"

The Hinata siblings left the train station after arriving in their destination. The older sibling took out a weird device that scanned the paper showing the direction to their new home and it read the paper.

"Juli, you keep talking about danger, but the people we're going to live with are our brothers, you know." Ema said as Ayame looked at the directions with her weird invention that pointed the way.

"Brothers maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that they're males. However, as long as i'm there, I won't let them mess with the both of you!" Juli said who is now on Ayame's right shoulder but still beside Ema.

"Almost there." Ayame bluntly said ignoring Juli.

"Yeah! Almost to the battlefield!" Juli shouted which made Ema sigh as they walked.

After the long walk, they arrived in front of the building where there is the truck that carried their things.

"They're here already." Ema and Ayame, who hid her invention in her pocket, ran making Juli almost fell but managed to hold on to the indigohaired's shoulder.

"Excuse me, um.." Ema started. In front of them was a man with brown hair and brown eyes and a kid with salmon hair and brown eyes who is beside him. In Ayame's eyes, they look like Father and son.

"Hello, you two must be our new sisters?" The man with brown hair and eyes asked the two.

Ema and Ayame answered. "Yes.."

"I had them take both of your stuff up to your rooms." He added.

"Oh alright." Ema answered.

"I'm the eldest, Masaomi." The man introduced himself.

"This is the youngest, Wataru." He put his hand in the child's shoulder.

"Hello Big Sisters!" Wataru cheerfully greeted them making Ayame melt on the inside.

"Hello. I'm Ema and this is my big sister, Ayame." Ema point to the person beside her.

"Pleased to meet you, Wataru." Ayame bent down to ruffle his hair and smile softly at him making him blush which she didn't notice.

"We looked forward to living here starting today." Ema said to Masaomi

"We look forward to having both of you." Masaomi said smiling.

"Let's go inside I will introduced the other brothers." Masaomi guided them inside with Wataru tugging along with Ayame.

"Hm. These two seem more harmless than I expected." Juli said as they head inside.

 _I wonder if something interesting will happen today..._ Ayame thought looking bored as she look around as they walk following Masaomi.

* * *

 **With Juli**

"Still, to both of you and me, this new life that's about to start..." Juli spoke out.

 ***munch munch***

"...will no doubt prove to be a grueling battle. At any rate..." He paused to ate some of the nut.

 ***munch munch***

"Don't stray from my side. Got that?...Huh?" Juli turned seeing Ayame and Ema not in the room making him drop his nut and ran outside the room.

"Chii! Aya!" He sniffed their scent and turned his head before shouting again.

"Chii! Aya!" As he ran he noticed the elevator and jumped to push the button leading down.  
After going inside and stopping at a level, he left the elevator and ran again.

"Where are you, Chii?! Aya?!" he started to run around the area.

"Where are you?!" he stopped running around, noticing there is a person outside. He hid beside the couch but he was seen.

"Huh?" A tall man with black hair and black eyes wearing a varsity jacket.

"Suba-chan, what's wrong." The man with blonde hair asked looking away from his phone.

"Yeah, no..." The guy put down the plastic bags and bent down to look at the side of the couch.

"So you've shown yourselves, you males! This must be Subaru, the ninth son." Juli got lifted up by the blond haired man wearing a tuxedo.

"A squirrel?"

"What's it doing here?" The blonde haired man lifted Juli close to his face.

"What's wrong, little buddy? Could it be your lost?"

"You must be Kaname, the third son. Darn it! Let go! Let go!" Juli squirm and scratch Kaname's nose.

"Oww." The blond moaned holding his nose in pain.

After Juli scratched Kaname's nose they entered the elevator and pushed buttons leading to 4th and 5th floor.

"Why are you bringing it with us?" Subaru asked.

"It'd be better to keep it safe just in case it's someone's pet." Kaname said holding Juli with his free hand and the other one, the groceries.

"I heard Rintaro explaining to Chii and Aya, so I know about you guys!" Juli said glaring at the two brothers. He then looked to Subaru.

"You're the serious young man committed to the sport of basketball and Rintarou had sky high praise for you, but behind that serious face, no doubt there are kinky fantasies running repeatedly through your mind." Subaru just stared at the squirrel and all they could hear is squeaking.

"Is it just me or is this squirrel mad?" He asked still looking at Juli who keeps on making squeaking sounds.

"Yeah, I think so. Looks like it hates us." He said smiling.

The elevator stopped at 3rd floor and the door opened revealing a guy with slate hair and hazel eyes who then entered as the door opened.

"Oh Iori, you're early today." Kaname said as the male entered the elevator.

"I came home because Ukyo-nii-san told me to." Iori said looking down at the floor and Kaname smiled uncertainly.

"So this guy is Iori, the popular male who excels at both school and sports." He said still glaring now at the newcomer before he noticed the heavy atmosphere and looked at Iori and Kaname back and forth.

* * *

 **With Ayame and Ema**

The Hinata siblings are currently in the living room with two of the brothers that they haven't met, in front of them.

"H-hello." Ema greeted as Ayame just nodded.

"This is a _Nice to meet you_ hug!" A white haired man wrapped his arms around Ema making her blush. Ayame heard Juli's voice upstairs who jumped to attack the man who hugged Ema.

"Ah. I forgot about him..." She said under her breath, remembering they left Juli at Ema's room.

Before Juli could jump at him, a black haired man punched him in the head making him fall and Juli landing on Ema's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa. Nice to meet you." The man named Azusa smiled at them.

"That hurt, Azusa." Tsubaki whined holding his head. The girls and Juli looked at them.

Tsubaki wrapped his left arm around Azusa. "We look alike, right?"

"We're identical twins." Azusa finished.

"You two, you are getting too rambunctious." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared from the kitchen pushing a cart filled with tea cups. He stopped in front of them and walked to the sisters.

"Nice to meet you. I am Ukyo, I work as a lawyer." Juli made a sound making the malr looked down at him.

"Nothing but top-of-the line bastards keep showing up, one after another!" said Juli glaring at Ukyo. Ema just ignored him.

"Uh, um, We look forward to getting to know you." She politely bowed.

"Yup, I look forward to it." Tsubaki hugging Ema, not noticing Ayame beside her, making Juli hissed at him . Poor Ayame TT^TT

She picked up Juli, feeling quite annoyed at his hissing, turned to Ukyo and sent him a small smile. "I'm sorry about Juli, he's quite an overprotective one."

The male returned her smile. "It's alright, at least it doesn't harm anyone."

Ayame sweatdropped at his words. _I highly doubt that..._ She then put down Juli on Ema's shoulder.

"Tsuba-nii! What the hell are you doing inside the house?!" A guy with red hair and red eyes wearing Hinode High School Uniform shouted from above them. Ayame looked at the guy with narrowed eyes.

 _That uniform...He must be Ema's schoolmate or possibly classmate...?_

"Oh, Yusuke! Welcome back." Tsubaki cheerfully greeted him.

"Welcome back, my ass. Don't bring a woman into the living room!" Yusuke suddenly stopped realizing something looking at Ema.

"Oh.." Ayame observed the two's reaction and behavior. Yusuke hurriedly ran down the stairs to Ema.

"You!" He exclaimed leaning his face close to her.

"Asahina-kun?" Ema uttered in realization.

"Why?!" Yusuke asked still looking at her. Ema looked confused to what she should say.

"Be-because..." She said thinking of what to say.

"Tsubaki, I believe I told you to inform Yusuke in advance." Ukyo said looking at the white haired male with narrowed eyes who looked away, proud of what he did.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose, didn't you?!" Yusuke said glaring at the said brother. Ayame was now watching the scene unfold before her, amused.

"On purpose? I'm hurt." Tsubaki said mocked hurt. Yusuke glanced at Ema.

"I-I'm not accepting this." He said to Ema.

"What?" Ema looked at him shocked.

Yusuke slowly walked passed her. "Like hell I'm having a classmate for a sister." He mumbled.

"Really? What's this? You're not accepting this? What are you going to do, specifically?" Tsubaki asked teasing his little brother.

"-Shut up! It's got nothing to do with you, Tsuba-nii." Ema watched as the two bicker.

 _His name...Asahina...Why didn't I notice that?_ Ema thought. Juli climbed up to Ema's shoulder catching her attention.

"Chii, are you okay? You're coloring doesn't look too good." He said as Ayame looked at Ema with worry in her eyes.

"Juli's right, Ema. Are you feeling okay?" She asked her sister.

"No, I'm fine." Ema said to Juli and her sister. A few minutes later, a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes is walking down the stairs wearing a purple Japanese Ceremonial clothing and is holding a bead necklace(?).

"We meet at last, Little Sis." He said. Ayame who is now no longer Ema's side is wondering in the living room only to bump into someone. "Oof!" Ayame collided with another person making her fall. Before she could fall on her butt to the ground, someone caught her.

"Are you okay? Huh...Hinata-san?" Ayame opened her eyes only to see a handsome bluish gray haired boy with hazel eyes and beside him a guy with black hair and black eyes. Recognizing this person who caught her, her eyes widened a bit. "Asahina-san.." She said staring at his hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" He said as he help her stand properly.

"I'm fine." Ayame said bluntly yet softly making the male smile a little. The three of them now watched as Kaname kissed her sister's hand only to get scratched by Juli making the indigo haired girl snort and Iori laugh quietly. Masaomi and Wataru now arrived at the living room.

"Huh? Iori, Is that one of our new sister with you ?" a deep voice said making Ayame and Iori turned their heads.

"Kana-nii..." Iori mumbled before glancing at Ayame. Kaname walked towards the two. "You must be our other new sister, What's your name?"

"Hinata...Ayame..." She said looking at the male before her with suspicion.

"Ayame, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Nice to meet you. If you have any problems, just go to Onii-chan and I will help you." Kaname took Ayame's right hand and kissed it expecting her to blush but didn't. She quickly withdrew her hand making Kaname look at her with slight shock.

Juli seeing that the blond kissed her hand, he ran to attack him again. "You perverted monk!" Juli shouted jumped to attack him but Ayame beat him to it. She quickly took out her a cannon under her skirt, making the brothers blushed at her move ( **since who in the world would hide something like that under their skirt and How?!** ), wore it in her left arm and shot him in the face. Kaname fell on his butt and rubbed his face.

"Ah!" Ema said looking at her sister in horror while Ayame stared at her blankly and Iori holding her left arm which is were the cannon is to prevent her from hitting Kaname again. **(Imagine Ayame is on the right side of Iori while Subaru is on the his left)**

"I'm very sorry about onee-chan! Please apologize to Kaname-san." Ema said staring at Ayame who slightly glared at her. Ayame was about to say _No way_ until Ema shot her that look making her turn away from her and clicked her tongue.

"Fine...Since you asked." Ayame reluctantly answered as she turn to Kaname who is now standing up. She bowed to him glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Kaname-san." She immediately hid her glare as soon as she rose and the said male just smiled at her.

"It's fine, imouto-chan. But can you kiss onii-chan to show she's sorry?" Kaname pointed at his cheek with a grin. One of Ayame's eyes twitched in annoyance, trying to control her temper. Ukyo, who was watching the scene, is tempted to hit Kaname with the frying pan.

"No." She bluntly said making Kaname sulk a little and Ukyo relieve but disappointed that he was not able to hit him with the frying pan.

"Onee-chan! What's moving in your bag?." Wataru pointed at Ayame's bag making everyone turn their attention to her and all the tension go away.

"Ah..." She took out the thing in her bag showing it to everyone.

"Wah! A toy penguin!" Wataru launched to take the penguin but suddenly it panicked and cling to Ayame stopping him. Everyone look astonished at the toy.

"It moves?" Masaomi asked shocked looking at Ayame who calming down the penguin.

"That's one of Ayame-san's invention, Penguin. It's not just an ordinary toy though." Iori explained to the others.

"Eh?! Her own invention?!" Yusuke asked. He cannot believe his new older sister invented that moving toy penguin.

"Onee-chan has a gift of inventing. She has been inventing things since we were kids." Ema said proudly as Penguin hide its face in Ayame's chest.

"Iori, you know Ayame-san's invention?" Ukyo asked the male and he nodded.

"Yes, she is quite well-known to our school for her inventions. Penguin is one them, though she doesn't let anyone touch it." Iori explained to the lawyer.

Wataru walked closer to Ayame, looking up at her with those eyes.

"Nee-chan, can I play with Penguin?" He asked cutely. Ayame bent down to his height.

"You can but, not now since Mr. Penguin is not used to its new surroundings and he's also quite shy." Ayame explained softly to Wataru.

"Really?! Hooray!" Wataru shouted happily and Ayame ruffled his hair.

"Eh~ I have a cute sister who is smart. Here's a _Nice to meet you_ hug!" Tsubaki was about to embrace her when something hit his face making him fall.

"Baka Cannon Ver. 2. It automatically detects idiots and launch attack to the target." Ayame explained with star in her eyes. The other brothers, except Iori since he is her classmate, looked nervously at the device that attacked their sibling.

"Mou Aya-nee! Stop scaring them!" Ayame hid the device somewhere in the universe knows where.

"He was going to hug me so it's self-defense." She bluntly said making everyone sweatdrop.

"No it's not!" Ema said to her sister.

"That hurts you know, imouto-chan~" Tsubaki pouted as he rubbed his head.

"It's your fault you know." Azusa retorted to his twin.

"That's because you were going to hug me dummy..." Ayame said blankly at the same time with Azusa, holding Penguin in her arms. The two looked at each other.

"It seems like were going to get along just fine, Azu- _nii_. " Ayame said to Azusa smirking which he returned with a small smile.

"I agree." He replied to her making Tsubaki whined at the two.

After all the ruckus, everyone sat down. Ayame was sitting in between of Ema and unfortunately Kaname.

"Ayame! Ayame!" Penguin said as he cuddle in her neck. Kaname watched as she hold him from falling.

"Heh... That is a cute invention, imouto-chan~ It can also speak." Kaname said as he put his left arm on the couch, behind Ayame's shoulders.

Ayame blankly looked at him, before turning her attention to Penguin who is now climbing down her shoulder and landed to her lap, making Kaname sweatdropped at her lack of response.

Ema adjusts her school blazers sleeves catching Masaomi's attention and making Ayame hold her sister's hand.

"Is the room temperature too cold for you?" Masaomi asked.

"Ah, no it's just fine." Ema reassured the older male.

"In fact...It's almost stuffy, right? With many of us gathered here." Kaname said leaning his left arm to the couch making Ayame move closer to Ema a little not liking the close contact with him.

"Oh, no. And I'm sorry about what Juli and Ayame-chan did earlier." Ema apologized at Kaname while Ayame shot glare at him.

"It's all good. He's my darling little sisters' pet, after all. I'll be doting on him too. About Ayame-chan, I can tolerate her feisty attitude." Kaname said leaning closer to Ayame who is now irked and tempted to hit Kaname again with her cannon. Juli suddenly ran at the couch and squeaked angrily making him laugh nervously.

"I'm so sorry." Ema took Juli and put him on her lap. Ayame who was watching the scene laughed quietly.

"Good going, Juli.." She muttered with a grin which Kaname heard.

"Imouto-chan, why must you be so mean to me?" He leaned to her ear and whispered making her shiver.

"That's a secret..." Ayame smirked as Kaname's looked at her with interest. What they didn't know, some of the brothers watched their exchange.

"But man, I didn't expect this place to be this lousy with males." Juli said glaring at each of the brothers making Ayame secretly smile.

"Are you surprised? To suddenly have so many brothers." Iori asked the two girls making them look at him.

Ema and Ayame nodded. "We've been told all about you, but it's still a little..."

Wataru looked at the two sisters. "I'm happy that I have two big pretty sisters now! Hey, I'll show you a huge bunny, so come to my room!" He said grasping Ema's arm and Masaomi stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Wataru, you can do that later." Masaomi said as the youngest brother leaned close him as he pouted.

"Okay.." he replied.

"There are still two others who live elsewhere and two more who aren't here because of work. And one of those is this guy." Kaname explained as he reached for the remote and pressed the button making the TV turn on. On the screen is a boy with light brown hair, with hairpins in his hair, and brown eyes, smiling as he sing. It appears he is on a concert.

"It's Fu-tan!" Wataru exclaimed making Ayame and Ema turn to him.

"Fu-tan?" The sisters both said with Ayame staring blankly at the kid. **  
**

"Talk about a phony-looking smile." Tsubaki said looking at the TV with disgust, while Azusa shrugged and smile uncertainly.

"Oh, he's on tour." Subaru realizes.

"Now that you mention it, I'd thinking I hadn't seen him around..." Iori said making Ayame looked at him like he's gone crazy.

 _Asahina-kun, Are you kidding me...?_ Ayame thought.

"I hear he's in Hokkaido." Yusuke added.

"Then we will ask him to bring back crabs or sea urchin for a souvenir." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Souvenir?" Ema asked bewildered making Ayame mentally facepalm.

"Fuuto is our younger brother. Asakura is his stage name and he's actually Asahina Fuuto, 15 years old." Masaomi explained to Ema who is surprised to hear about him.

"What? I can't believe it..." Ema turned to look at the TV. Ayame poked Ema's cheek drawing her attention and lean in her ear.

"I told you to listen yesterday to while Father is explaining about the brothers yet, you didn't." Ayame whispered at her sister making Ema pout at her.

 _Dad was always flying all over the place overseas and tended not to be at home, so we've dreamed of bustling life, living with family, but this kind is kind of an out-of-this-world family that we've joined..._ Ayame looked at the siblings until her violet eyes met Iori's hazel ones. She immediately avert her eyes. Seeing Ema staring at their right, the elder girl avert her eyes to see Subaru looking at Ema who immediately looked away from her **(Ema).** Kaname sensing someone looking at him, winked at the two making Ema turn away, look at her lap. Ayame look at Kaname with narrowed eyes which he returned with a smirk.

All of a sudden, Ema started swaying back and forth a little bit Ayame looked at her.

"Ema, are you okay?" She asked whispering looking worried at her sister who's breathing is shallow.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan. I just felt light-headed for a second." Ema said looking at her sister before holding her head with her hand.

"Chii?" Juli looked at Ema.

All of a sudden, Ema fell forward with her hand supporting herself from the table. The impact on the table caught everyone's attention. Ayame put her hand into Ema's forehead and her eyes widened.

"You're burning up!" Masaomi immediately took his things needed for checking her up. Kaname immediately carried Ema in bridal style and went to her room with Ayame following, carrying Penguin.

* * *

In Ema's room, Ukyo closed the curtain while Ayame moved some of the boxes at the side of the room. Penguin sat beside Juli on the head drawer bed.

"I apologized for alarming you. I'm fine now." Ema said who is currently lying on her bed with sheets cover her. Juli immediately move close to the brunette.

"You don't have to apologize, imouto-chan." Kaname said who is sitting near Ayame.

"And fortunately, we have a doctor in the house." Ukyo added.

"I'm a Pediatrician though. But you can see me for anything." Masaomi said.

"Thank you very much." Ema said before turning to her sister who's sitting on the bedside.

"Baka... I told you not to overexert yourself and I can handle with packing things up that are to be moved. Because of that you didn't get enough sleep." She said poking Ema's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan. You are always busy with Student Council duties and your job in the lab. I wanted to help you since you come home everyday with a tired look and even cook dinner for me." Ema confessed looking at Ayame making her eyes widened and smile.

"Sounds like you had a lot to deal with." Everyone turned their heads to the door. The person has a long hair that is tied has hazel eyes wearing polka-dotted jacket.

"Oh, I had no idea you had returned home." Ukyo said to the person at the door.

"Yup, I heard...people talking. So I came." The unknown person said.

"I told you two about him earlier. He's the eighth son, Louis." Kaname said looking at the two sisters.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That you had to see me like this..." Ema said sitting up. Louis suddenly went closer to them.

"You're not to blame, Chii-chan." Louis said to her making Juli look at him confused while Ayame observed him.

"You and your sister got ready alone and then you were surrounded by all these people on your first day, so it wore you out, right?" Louis said to Ema who's eyes widened.

"Did this guy just call you 'Chii'?" Juli asked looking at Louis.

"Your hair...is beautiful. When your cold...gets better...let me...do your hair..." Louis said making Ema confused.

"What?" Ayame looked at her sister.

"Louis-kun is a hair stylist, Ema." She explained to her and the brothers in the room looked at her surprisef.

"Ayame-san, you know Louis?" Ukyo asked.

"Not really...Father told us about you. All also, I researched on you guys. That's why I know about you." Ayame said as she took out her notebook out of nowhere.

"I see." Ema said to Louis who smiled.

"You don't feel dizzy, even when you're sitting up?" Masaomi asked beside the bed.

"No, it looks like the medicine is working." Ema said reassuring the eldest son.

"I see." Masaomi stood up and turned to Ukyo.

"I think she should be fine now, but make her rice porridge for dinner." He told his brother.

"Certainly." Ukyo said as Masaomi stood up to leave. "

"Also when you two go for your bath today, please use the one on the fifth floor. The bath attached to this room is not working right now." Ukyo added who is now standing beside the other brothers.

"Um, Can I check the bath here to see what's the problem and fix it...Is that alright?" Ayame looked at Masaomi and the others. The brothers looked at each other uncertain.

"Are you sure, imouto-chan? You can fix it, but be careful." Kaname said looking at Ayame worrily.

"I'll be fine. I'm quite used to it." She said to Kaname who looked at her, quite curious.

"There's also a rough layout of the place on your desk." He added to Ema.

"All right." Ema said.

"No long baths now." Masaomi said as he left the room with the others except Kaname.

"Good night, Little Sisters." Kaname said closing the door. Ema stared at the door in daze.

"What's wrong, Em?" Ayame asked her sister.

"No one except you onee-chan had said _Good night_ to me." Ema said with a soft expression in her face. Ayame smiled softly at her little sister, holding her hand.

"I guess this is what it's like to have family." Ema said lying down staring up the ceiling. Juli and Ayame also stare up hearing the bang of the door as it open and voices some belonging to Wataru, Tsubaki and Yusuke.

"I guess we have lots of brothers now living under this roof..." Ema added smiling.

"Yeah...Well I don't really mind it." Ayame admitted grinning up to the ceiling. Ema stared at her sister.

"Onee-chan, you said you don't really care about them." Ema said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was joking... I was also not in the mood during that time ago."

"Is it because of your fans?" Ayame laid beside Ema staring at the ceiling.

"No, not them, It's Mihara-sensei. She kept on bugging me to find a boyfriend, geez." She muttered making Ema chuckle.

"I'm not used to having our own room...since both of us sleep at the same room and bed." Ayame turned to her sister and leaned her forehead close to hers. Ema hugged her sister and smiled.

"Ever since both of you and your sister were little, the two of you were alone a lot of the time, after all. You're happy to have more family now and I won't say that I don't understand that. But you have Aya and I, Chii! And you always will!" Juli said as Ema rubbed his head.

"He's right, Ema. Don't forget to come to me whenever you feel blue, okay?" Ema nodded.

"I'm gonna go now and change my clothes. I'm gonna return later, rest now." Ayame leaned up to kiss her forehead before she stood up and left Ema to take a rest.

* * *

 ** _Hope you like it :)_**

 ** _Edit_** _ **ed (08/02/18)**_


	2. Flower Garden

**Warning! Grammatical errors ahead.**

 _Purple butterflies are not as common as others, so there are not as many myths or legends surrounding them. But purple butterflies still have rich meaning and symbolism._

 _Purple has always been a color associated with_ _royality_ _and wealth._

 _Seeing a purple butterfly may indicates that an important person may soon make an appearance in your life..._

* * *

As she finished changing from her uniform, she noticed Penguin in her bed, asleep. She carried her invention to the small bed which she made for him. She later went outside where a huge tree sat in the center and saw Iori standing there clutching his cross necklace.

"Hinata-san, Good evening." Iori greeted her, as he hid the necklace on his shirt, with a smile which she returned with a nod.

"You don't have to call me Hinata-san, you make me sound old despite both of us are in the same age." Ayame said to him.

"Then also call me Iori." He said. It was silent as they look up the stars. The male started a conversation to lessen the awkwardness between them.

"So you're my sister now, huh?" Iori said smiling at her.

"I guess so, which means we can talk properly without being stalked and misunderstood by your admirers." She said making Iori laugh.

"Don't you feel cold in those clothes?" He asked looking at her clothes.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said making Iori uncharacteristically snort. Ayame playfully glared at him.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Despite he said that, his shoulders are still shaking trying to stop himself from laughing. Ayame then noticed the flowerbeds.

"The flowers here are beautiful. I wonder if there are irises here." She muttered but Iori heard her.

"You like iris?" Ayame nodded.

"It's one of my favorite flowers. Still, the one who planted all of this flowers and took care of them really done a good job."

"Is that so, Thank you." Iori said making Ayame confused for a second.

"You're the one who's taking care of all this?" She asked looking at Iori with slight awe in her eyes.

"Yes, I could plant some Iris for you if you'd like."

"Please do." Ayame pleaded to Iori who found it cute.

"I don't have an Iris here in the garden at the moment, but accept this for now." Iori took some flowers and gave it to the female who's eyes widened.

"Camellias **(1)** and Gardenia?" She muttered with a slight blush on her face thankfully it's dark so he wouldn't see her face. She recalled the meaning them but she didn't want to say it out loud. She pretended not to know the meaning.

"Camellia **(2)** means _You're adorable_ while Gardenia means _You're lovely_." Iori said, who purposely not mentioning the meaning of pink camellia **(3)** and the other meaning of Gardenia **(4)** thinking she has no idea about the language of flowers, smiling at her making her face more red.

"T-thank you..." She mumbled as hugged the flowers close to her chest. Her heartbeat starts racing which she haven't felt for awhile except for _him_.

"I-Im gonna go check Ema now!" Ayame almost shouted running away as she left Iori behind who chuckled at her cute flustered state.

A few minutes later, Ayame arrive in her room, which is beside Tsubaki's that used to be his storage room for his stuffs. She closed the door, leaning on it and slapped her face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted to herself thinking she's slowly loosing her mind. She turned on the lights to show that her room is filled with boxes and she hasn't unpacked. She opened one of the box and took out her vase from the box, unwrapping the newspapers which she covered with to prevent it from breaking inside the box. She put the flowers there and reminded herself to put water on it later.

She continued to settle her things in her now own room. Taking out her collection of books, putting them all in the shelves arranged ranging from different genres. She also put her _weapons_ _ **(5)**_ and other things on the drawer which is under her bed.

She took out all her folded clothes and put it on her drawers.

"Now I should check on Ema." She then went to open the door and glanced at the flowers before closing the door to head to her sister's room. Along the way, she saw Kaname who is pushing a cart containing water bottles, bananas, flowers and a cute green bunny. Kaname noticed Ayame who is standing near her sister's door.

"Ah, imouto-chan. You're awake at this kind of time?" Kaname asked as he stopped the cart in front the door. She looked at it then back to him.

"Are these for Em?" She asked making Kaname look at her confused.

"These are treats from everyone for the both of you." He explained to her.

"Oh, thank you." She mumbled. Kaname walked closer to her and stopped beside her.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon...Kaname-san" She apologized as she look away from him. He looked at her taken aback from her apology. He smiled at her finding her flustered state, cute.

"It's fine imouto-chan, but could you call me onii-chan?" Kaname said looking at Ayame.

"O.." She started her eyebrows twitching.

"O..?" Kaname repeated.

"Onii-chan..." She mumbled avoiding his gaze.

"Nice, nice. One more time. This time louder." Kaname said making Ayame glare at him with a blush on her face.

"Onii-chan." She said louder this time, looking at him. Kaname seemed satisfied hearing her calling him Big Brother.

"Think you can sleep?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Want Big Bro to sleep next to you?" Kaname asked her once again leaning closer.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." She answered without thinking.

"What do you mean by that, imouto-chan...~?" He whispered to her ear as he put his arms on the side of her face, making her freeze up.

"I mean no." Ayame realizing what she just said, trying to keep herself from blushing.

 _I swear...What's up with me blushing so much for one day..?_

"I see, that's too bad." He moved away from her.

"But, if there's anything else you need, you let Big bro know, okay?" He said looking at her and she just nodded. Suddenly his hand hold her chin upwards meeting his hazel eyes.

 _Like_ _Iori's_ She mentally added.

"Then, good night." He leaned close to her face and kissed her cheek making her stunned.

"Don't tease me..." She mumbled making Kaname let go of her chin and back away.

"Oh, but who knows? I might be serious." He said. Ayame looked at his eyes with honesty.

"I know that you're a huge flirt but I can tell you are a good person at heart." She said catching him off guard.

"I'd feel bad if you also caught a cold and make it worse, so I'll hold myself in check for today." He now started to walk away slowly but suddenly stopped.

"But once you're better...Well then, share an even more amazing kiss with me?" He said as he turned back. Ayame suddenly ran and grab the sleeves of his yukata something...

"O-oi!" Kaname turned around only to be pulled down and feel a pair of lips to his cheek. His eyes widened seeing Ayame kissed him. Her lips lingered for a second before moving away, letting him go. He stared at her while she looked away,

"D-don't misunderstood! That's just for my apology for what I did this afternoon. Now go away." She said looking away crossing her arms and start pushing him to walk. Kaname smiled at her before he walked away. In the elevator, the blond thought of what Ayame told him and her kiss. He softly smiled.

Ayame stayed there for a minute before comprehend what she just did. She slowly sat down smacking her face.

"What in the world did you just did...?" She said to herself. Without Ayame noticing, Ema's door opened revealing her in a sleepwear carrying Seeing her sister crouching there making her look like a ball.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing there sitting on the floor?" Ema's voice echoed making Ayame stand up instantly.

"N-nothing. I was searching for an entrance to the Crab Kingdom." Ayame said cursing in her mind for stuttering. Ema sweatdropped at her sister.

"Aya, Let's escort Chii to the bathroom with me. Let's protect her from the wolves." Juli said to her.

"Escort me? But it's inside the house." Ema sigh at Juli. Ayame saw the basin containing things needed on the bath in Ema's arms.

"How about I join you taking a bath?" She smiled which made her sister happy and immediately agreed. Ayame rushed back to her room to take her towel, clothes and things she needed in the bath including the vase that she needed to fill up with water.

* * *

Ema and Ayame arrived to the 5th floor holding a map of the house, given by Kaname. In the map, the bath is located on the left. Juli jumped from Ayame's shoulder to go left and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ema asked the squirrel as she sit down with Ayame beside her.

"Be careful around corners!" he warned the two and they continued walking.

"This way is the toilet." Ema said looking at the right side.

"And this is the bath." Ayame said looking at the left side. She walked to the door and slowly opened it revealing Subaru topless with a towel on his waist drinking water.

"Oh, you." Subaru said looking at the now frozen Ayame. Ema who doesn't know someone is inside, asked her sister.

"Aya-nee, what's wrong?" Ema said trying to take a look inside the bath but in a blink of an eye, she closed the door before Ema could take a peek.

"Someone's inside..Let's wait for him to finish." Ayame coolly said like nothing happened pulling a confused Ema away from there.

As they now sat at the couch, they heard the twins voice.

"There's something I just have to tell you." Tsubaki said making Ema and Ayame look at each other in confusion.

"We've been together forever, right?" He added. The sisters looked down the living room to see the two people sitting face to face, close to each other.

"That's true..." Azusa answered.

"But lately, when I'm with you, It's kind of like..." Ema and Ayame were listening to Tsubaki but they were cut off by Subaru who is now fully dressed, holding a water bottle and has a towel over his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked the two making them look at him.

"What?"

"You're finished, Subaru?" Ayame asked Subaru who nodded.

"My heart starts hammering and I feel restless. And I get irritated when you're being friendly with other guys and stuff..." Tsubaki confessed to Azusa.

"What?" Tsubaki looked at Azusa.

"I love you! I want you to be mine!" Tsubaki said seriously making Azusa look at him.

Ema and Juli's reaction were so hilarious making Ayame chuckle to herself.

"So, those two are both guys and that's how they are?" Juli said looking at Ema who's face is red. Poor Ema, If only you know.

"They're both guys, but I mean, they're brothers, right?" Ema said nervously.

"No, those guys are.." Subaru was stopped by Ayame who made a signal to be quiet.

"Um, I'm going back to my room." Ema awkwardly said as she now walk.

"S-sure..." Subaru said.

"Eh?! I thought were going to take a bath?" Ayame suddenly stood up to stop her sister.

"What's this? What's going on?" Tsubaki and Azusa appeared from the stairs making Ayame, Subaru, Ema and Juli look at the twins.

"How are you feeling?" Azusa asked Ema.

"Uh, um.." Ema started. Ayame started to feel bad for her sister but it's kinda her fault for not listening to what their father said.

"Your face is bright red." Tsubaki pointed out.

"Maybe you're still feverish..." Azusa said looking at Ema worried.

"T-that's not it." She said making the twins look at each other.

"Then, is there something you need?" Azusa asked her and she said no.

"I know!" Tsubaki suddenly exclaimed making everyone present there look at him.

"Maybe you can't sleep by yourself or something? If that's the case, I'll sleep with you." Tsubaki teased making Ema more flustered. Ayame pushed his face away from Ema.

"There's no way i'm letting you sleep with my sister. Besides, I'm the only one who can sleep with her here." Ayame said hugging Ema.

"Tsuba-nii..." Subaru started.

"Seriously, you can tell us anything." Azusa said.

"We're your brothers, after all." Tsubaki finished.

"R-right..." Ema said still in a daze.

"Chii, you may as well come clean about what happened earlier. It would be more unfair not to tell them." Juli said to Ema while Ayame struggled not to laugh.

"Um...Y-you have my support!" Ema exclaimed to the two making Ayame crouch down to hug herself from laughing at the twins' reaction. Subaru looked at his new sister like she had gone mad.

"No matter what happens, we're family, after all." Ema said her eyes getting larger by second.

"Uh, no, you know..." Subaru said but was cut off once again but this time by Ema.

"I-I overheard...That is...um...Your conversation." She admitted looking shyly at them.

"Conversation?" Azusa asked confused until he got it.

"Oh, so that's it."

"Ah-ha, now it makes sense." Tsubaki said. He closed his eyes and started acting but Ema didn't know.

"That's right. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't stop myself, so I declared my love for Azusa just now." He confessed.

"D-Declared..." Subaru stuttered.

"I feel like I should apologize somehow..." Ema said starting to feel bad.

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, the love is mutual between us. Right, Azusa?" Tsubaki wrapped his arms around Azusa and lightly pecked him in the lips. Making Subaru, Ema and Juli froze in shock but Ayame who knows, spoke as she walked closer to her sister.

"I see...To tell the truth, Ema and I also...every night. Right, sis?" Ayame said seductively pulling Ema's chin close and pecked her lips making her **(Ema)** face more red. She had to be in tip toes due to Ema being taller than her.

 _Curse my genes..._

"O-o-onee-chan?!" She whispered-yelled looking at her sister who just smiled at the three brothers who now looked at them with shock and blushing.

Ayame who cannot take it any longer, laughed out loud startling the four.

"Y-you guys should have seen your faces..." She said trying to control her laughter.

"Onee-chan!" Ema shouted at her blushing slapping her sister's arm but Ayame avoided it.

"You got us there, Ayame.." Azusa said smiling which she returned.

"Eh! Not bad, Ayame-chan." Tsubaki said smirking as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Eh?" Ema uttered looking at her sister and the twins.

"We were doing a read-through of a script." Azusa explained to the flustered girl.

"Script?" She asked looking down the living room to see the script lying on the table.

"Practicing for our next gig." Tsubaki added making Ema more confused.

"Practicing?"

"They're voice actors, these two." Subaru said to the confused girl.

"Voice actors?"

"You know, the ones who voice characters in Anime. They even voice the characters in the games we play, Em." Ayame said to her sister.

"I know that.." Ema pouted making Ayame ruffle her sister's hair.

"Are you still gonna take a bath, Ema?"

"Sorry onee-chan...I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Ema said apologizing to her sister.

"It's okay. Then, I should take a bath now. Night Em, Subaru, Azu-nii, Tsubaki-san."

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you, Aya?" Juli asked the older girl.

"I'll be fine, Juli..." Ayame said reassuring the squirrel. She now walked away leaving the whining Tsubaki who is clinging to his twin while Subaru, Ema and Juli left to go back to their rooms. Then Ayame went to go to the bathroom to wash herself before going to sleep.

* * *

 ** _ ** _(1) Pink and White Camellias_**_**

 ** _ ** _(2)_**_** ** _ ** _Iori_**_** ** _ ** _said Camellia only but it's really White Camellia meaning You're Adorable but he did it on purpose and left out the Pink Camellia, thinking_**_** ** _ ** _Ayame_**_** ** _ ** _doesn't know the Language of Flowers_**_**

 ** _ ** _(3) Pink Camellia - Longing For You_**_**

 _ **(4) Secret Love - other meaning of Gardenia**_

 ** _(5) Such as Baka Gun, Baka Cannon, and her other inventions like those._**

 _ **Purple butterfly symbol/meaning reference:**_  
 _ **.**_ ** _ml_**

 ** _Language of Flowers:_**  
 ** _.edu/_** ** _plantanswers_** ****


	3. Fangirls and An (Annoying) Idol

_It was springtime when they first met. She remembered that scene vividly. How t_ _he cherry blossom petals dance in the cool breeze._

.

.

.

 _A girl was surrounded by bullies taking her making her helplessly cry and the bullies laugh, pushing her hard to the ground. She closed her eyes and silently pleaded to God for someone to save her._

 _"Hey! Get away from her!" In a flash, The bully who took the girl's toy, is now on the ground holding his family jewels and his goons ran away. The leader soon ran away crying for his mommy._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" A boy around the age of 8 as her, asked offering his hand to help her up. The indigo haired girl numbly nodded still in a daze looking at the boy, as she took his hand and stood up._

 _"T-thank you..." The girl mumbled with blush present on her cheeks. The boy gave her a closed eyes grin._

 _"No problem! I'm Watanabe_ _Tadashi_ _by the way! What's your name?" He asked the shy girl._

 _"M-my name is Hinata_ _Ayame_ _...p-pleased to meet you.." She hastily bowed making the boy laugh._

 _"Here's your toy by the way. That is a cute penguin, I would say." He gave the toy to the girl who hugged it tight to her chest._

 _"Um...T-thank y-you..." She said as she hide her face behind her toy penguin_.

 _"You're pretty funny, I like you. Let's be friends!" He said leaning his face close to her, (who looked up at the same time as he leaned close to her and met his eyes) oblivious to her_ _red face that rivals Spain's tomatoes._

 _That moment...she felt something that she haven't felt first encounter with him...She didn't know he will have a huge impact in her life..._

* * *

The next day, Ayame took a shower first before she went to the dining room to see Ukyo cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kyo-san." She greeted as they walk down the stairs wearing her normal outfit which consists of blue blouse with white ribbon tied around the collar, black skirt that reached above her knee, white patterned socks and indoor slipper.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked Ayame who nodded.

"Is there anything I can help you?" Ayame asked Ukyo.

"Then, could I ask you to dish up the rice? We have a lot of late-risers. So for today, please set out six places." Ukyo said as he looked at the time table in the kitchen showing each of the siblings schedule.

"All right."

Ema soon joined them with Wataru in the Dining room. Wataru who is still quite sleepy walked close to Ayame, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Big sis." Wataru said in a sleepy voice smiling up at her. Ayame bent down to his height and ruffled his hair.

"Morning, Wataru." Ayame turned to Ema who hugged her.

"Good morning Aya-nee." She returned the hug and poked her forehead. Juli who is no longer on Ema's shoulder is on the Dining table.

"Mm, this is a flawless Japanese breakfast." Juli said as he smell the soup.

"Good morning too, Emmy." Wataru giggled catching the two girls' attention.

"I'm so happy! Big sisters will be having breakfast with us from now on, won't you?" He asked the two. Ayame and Ema looked at each other and smile before looking back to Wataru.

"Yup, we look forward to it." Ema said as they hear footsteps revealing Yusuke and Subaru in their uniform. Ayame immediately greeted the two.

"Good morning, Yusuke, Subaru-san, Iori." The three turned to her and returned her greeting.

"What a rare sight. Yusuke getting up for breakfast." Ukyo looked at Yusuke with slight amusement.

As soon as Ema,Yusuke, Iori and Subaru sat down, Juli ran to the redhead and hissed at him.

"What the?!" Yusuke looked at Juli who hissed at him.

"Juli!" Ema took Juli away from Yusuke then sat in her place. Ayame served the rice to each then the five of them started to eat while Ayame went back to her room to get her bag ready for school (since she is quite lazy for a prodigy)

"Aya-nee! We'll go ahead first!" Ema then left with Yusuke to the train station as Ayame waved to them as she went back inside to dress into her uniform. Along the way, she bumped to Iori who offered her to go to school together which she accept. After changing,

"Sorry for making you wait." Iori said smiling at her. "It's okay. Let's go." Before Ayame could take a step, Iori stopped her. "How about we use my bike to go to school today?" He asked.

"Well, I have no complains..." Iori took his bike from somewhere around the house, rode it with Ayame behind him and there they went. Along the way, many people thought the two were a cute couple which made Ayame blush and bury her face in Iori's shoulder making him secretly smile.

 **With Ema and** **_T_** ** _sun_** **su** **ke**

Inside the crowded train, Yusuke and Ema were standing close, facing each other due to many people are packed inside.

"I'm sorry about Juli's behavior earlier. He's not used to being around young men." Ema looked up to Yusuke who is head is turned to the side.

"More like, are you okay?" Yusuke asked worriedly still not looking at her.

"What?" She said. "I mean, you and your sister suddenly have all these brothers. So, I thought you might be feeling lost or something." He said facing away more from her.

"I'm taken aback by it, of course...but everyone seems nice. So, thanks for worrying about me." She smiled at him making him turned to her.

"Dumba-That's not it. It's nothing like that." He said once again looking away like a tsundere he is.

* * *

 **With** **Ayame** **and** **Iori**

It was lunch break, many students going out to find their friends and eat while the others chat outside with the other class.

Ayame, who was ignoring the others around her, took out her earphones and put them on. As she was about to take a nap in her desk, she heard the freaking squealing of girls making her ticked off.  
She sat up to see Iori now standing beside her table.

"Hello Ayame-chan. Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Iori softly asked with his usual princely smile and sparkles around him that always made Ayame annoyed to no end. Many girls now in the room were glaring at her. If looks can kill, she would double dead by now. As if she's going to die that easily if that happens...

She grabbed him by his necktie and pull him close to her and whispered-yelled. "Do you want an early death wish?!" Iori only shrugged.

"I just want to eat lunch with you since you looked lonely here. Besides we're...siblings now." She notice Iori hesitated at saying the siblings part but she just ignored it.

 _Typical_ _Iori_ _..._ She mentally face floor, since face palm is too mainstream, before sighing.

"Fine. I'll eat lunch with you." It might be her imagination or headache coming to her, she swore Iori's eyes sparkled some sort.

She now stood up and followed Iori who teleported to the door. Iori took her hand and pulled her to the direction of the cafeteria. Many fangirls are now slowly stalking them and glaring at the lucky girl. Ayame inwardly smirked feeling quite proud at herself.

* * *

It was now afternoon and classes dismissed. Ayame held a short time meeting with the Student Council before walking home alone, since Iori has some things to do, which she understood. On the way, she met up with Ema and they walk home together before buying Ayame's beloved otome game that recently got out which she almost lost control of herself.

"We're back!"

As they now arrived at the 5th floor, they walked down the stairs to see no one.

"Oh? There's no one here." Ema said as Juli sniffed the air and Ayame took out another weird device of her own creation.

"No, I sense the presence of a male." Ayame walked to the sofa first holding her baka gun which appeared out of nowhere with Ema behind her. There was a person lying in the sofa, probably dead but no. It was sleeping much to the older girl's dismay.

It was a boy who appears to be 15 years old has messy light brown/pink hair that is pinned to the left side of his head with the use of four yellow clips. His outfit consists of a pink polka dot undershirt, a green and white striped three-fourths shirt, a gray sweater vest, a belt and a pair of brown shorts.

"Asakura Fuuto?" Ema said looking at the lying boy.

"The twelfth son who's a pop star or something, huh?"Juli said.

"Ah. It's the brat idol." Ayame said her voice hinting distaste but her face remained calm and Juli agreed with her. She can tell the boy has the 'bratty' aura, feeling he is more better than anyone that pisses her off but she can hide her emotions, well unless you put one toe off the line then all hell breaks loose.

"Aya-nee, That was quite rude." Ema said looking at her sister with slight disappointment but Ayame didn't care. Well she doesn't really care about the world around her... She walked in front of the oblivious sleeping boy and crouch to shout in his ear.

"OY! WAKE UP!" Ayame shouted making the boy waking up in surprise. Fuuto turned his head to see the culprit who is smirking at him.

"Who're you? Someone's woman? I don't know how you got in here, but you think you can get away with pulling a stunt like this?" He said with a slight sleepy voice, glaring at her for ruining his beauty sleep.

"Fortunately, no. How does this face look like someone who will pull a stunt by intruding into someone's house?" Ayame asked showing her _innocent face_ making the bratty idol blush and turn away.

"Yes, It looks so ugly that people might mistake you for a wild beast than a person." Fuuto taunted at the older girl making many irk marks appear to her head.

 _He has crossed the line!_ She was about to lunged at the idol but was stopped by Ema who has holding her by the waist.

"Ema, let me go! I have to teach this brat a lesson for respecting his elders!" Ayame shouted as she clawed at the idol but she can't reach to ruin his face, _thanks_ to her sister.

"Um, sorry about Aya-nee... We came to this house the other day..."Ema explained as she let go of Ayame, who stopped trying to attack the boy, but still glaring at him. Fuuto's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! The two daughters of the man that Miwa got remarried to."

"That's right." Ema answered. He sat up and stood, walking to the two girls.

"Hmm, you two, huh?" He stood face to face with Ema as Ayame, who now turned back into her usual facade, narrowed her eyes at Fuuto watching his every move.

"You're cute in your own way, but you look kind of stupid." Fuuto said bluntly to Ema making her, Juli and Ayame gasp.

"What?" Ema uttered. "Or rather, I bet you're an idiot." Fuuto carried on talking making Juli claw at him but can't reach.

"Uh, um, well.." Ema said not knowing what to say.

"You're not denying it? Then you really are a total idiot."

"Bye Idiot sister and old hag~!" He said waving from behind as he walked up to the stairs.

Ayame is now shaking in anger and shouted at Fuuto who is now at the top of the stairs.

" **I'M** **NOT THAT OLD!** **I'M** **ONLY 18, YOU BRAT!** " He only laughed out loud making her more pissed off.

"Unbelievable! The nerve of that brat! He called you an idiot Ema, you should feel insulted at that!" Ayame looked at her sister in disbelief. Ema just smile and Juli, who's also annoyed by what happened, began scolding Ema as Ayame massages her temple.

After what happened, they went to their rooms to change from their uniform. In Ayame's room, there was one thing running in her mind and that is to take a revenge on the brat once they crossed paths again. She began taking some materials from her drawer that contains related to Robotics and Science and started grinned and chuckled evilly as she thought of a plan making Penguin shrink back away from her in fear.

* * *

 **Ayame** **is inspired by** **Imai** **Hotaru** **from** **Gakuen** **Alice, slight** **Ririchiyo** **from Inu x Boku and many other characters.**

 _ **Edited (08/02/18)**_


	4. Birthday Celebration

Ayame stood inside her room as she held the blueprint of her awesome plan, pinning it to her cork board. She took out various materials needed for this prototype she will make and wore her safety kit. Ayame first measure each materials before she made the real thing. As she remove a short skin of the stranded wire, a small knock interrupted her. How she heard it, she is wearing one of her inventions which are ear mufflers that can hear whispers, mumbles and conversations a few feet from her. Annoyed about being disturbed, she went to the door and opened to see no one. She was about to close about when a small voice called out to her.

"Aya-chii!" She looked down to see Juli crossing his arms glaring at her. Sighing, she let the squirrel in and closed the door fast, since she is only wearing peach spaghetti strap top and maroon boxers. "Juli. Is there anything you want?"

"No, Chii told me to tell you that she won't able to help you make dinner since she went to her best friend's house to finish their class project."

"Is that so... I guess you'll accompany me?" she asked Juli, jumped to her arms and she put the squirrel in her shoulder.

"Of course! Just because you can defend yourself doesn't mean I can just leave you wandering inside the house alone." Juli huffed puffing out his chest as she just stared at the squirrel with a _are-you-serious_ look.

 _Who in the world will attack me inside the house..._ _Fuuto_ _, probably if he is present in the house but the probability is low, the others...I can't imagine. I mean we're siblings, right?_ She thought with slight uneasiness _._

"First, let's go to the kitchen. Kyo-san is probably in the kitchen by now."

* * *

 **×Quick Fact:** **Ayame** **loves to sleep naked sometimes half naked which is quite dangerous for her according to Juli.×**

* * *

After doing some _things_ in her room and changing her attire, she went to the 5th floor with Juli in her right shoulder to see Ukyo now home in the kitchen with bag of groceries on the counter like she predicted.

"Oh, Welcome back." Ayame said to Ukyo who looked at her in shock. Ayame and Juli noticed he suddenly froze and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong...?" Ayame asked confused to Ukyo's behavior.

"Oh, no, pardon me." He turned his head away from her. "It has been a long time since anyone has said _welcome back_ to me." He finished pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose smiling at her. Ayame and Juli looked at him in surprised before she smiled slightly for a second. "Is that so..."

"That reminds me, have you met Fuuto?" And she twitched. She remembered their encounter with him awhile ago. Thinking about it again made her pissed off again but she hid it and politely spoke to Ukyo.

"Oh, yes. Just earlier..." Ayame's left eye kept on twitching as she spoke.

"I see. He will probably be unable to attend tomorrow due to work again," She silently celebrated that the brat will not be here tomorrow while Ukyo continued. "so I told him to find at least a little time to come home today." Her celebration was cut short as she looked at Ukyo with confusion in her eyes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I had not told you and your sister about it yet, had I?" He put on his apron and tied the string in the back. "The truth is, I am planning to have a birthday party for Subaru."

"Heh, a birthday party. Having siblings really is so interesting." She said as she prompt her hand to her chin.

"Well, we do not ordinarily go to such lengths, but Subaru is turning 20 this year, so it is special." He finished.

"Subaru-san is finally turning to a man, huh? If there's anything I can help out with, please let me do it."

"Hmm, in that case..." Ukyo think of what she can do before an idea went to his mind. He looked at her with a smile.

 **In the Shopping District/street**

Ayame is now carrying tons of bags containing ingredients for the cake and some materials for her work and some stock in the future. Juli sat in her head and looked down at her.

"Are you okay, Aya-chii?" Juli asked making Ayame frown. "You think?" She bluntly said. She is wearing a sky blue tube dress that reached above her knees abd has ribbon on the chest, black doll shoes and short white cardigan.

"Since I've been put in charge of Subaru-san's birthday cake, I'll ask Em to help me since I only do the designing everytime we bake." She said to Juli as she balance herself, carrying the heavy loads. "But these are heavy!" Ayame was forced to sat down and Juli held to her hair from the force. At the same time, Subaru is walking home carrying his varsity bag as he noticed her, a few meters away in front of him sitting in the middle of the way.

"Subaru would have no problem carrying a load like this." Ayame pouted as she leaned her chin to her hands looking down. "Well, the one thing he looks like he's got is physical strength." Juli said to the pouting girl.

"He does roadwork everyday in his addition to training with his team. It's quite admiring." She looked up still pouting, daydreaming of herself able to carry heavy loads in her lab coat. Subaru looked at her, shocked at what she said.

"She'd noticed that?" He said out loud making Ayame turn around to see no one. "Is something the matter, Aya-chii?" Juli asked looking at the direction she is looking at.

"I thought there was someone there just now. I must be loosing my mind..." She now stood up and carried the bags, continue walking home as Subaru hid behind a building near her.

"What am I hiding for?" He quietly asked himself covering his face with one hand, his eyes widened shaking.

* * *

Ayame finally arrived home and is now in the 5th floor. She put down the plastic bags to rest for a minute when she noticed a pair of legs.

"What?" Ayame walked forward a bit to see Louis lying on the floor unconscious. "Louis-san! What's wrong?!" She rushed to him checking if he's breathing or he has a fever.

"Is he sick or something?" Juli asked who is now on the floor beside Louis. Hearing voices, Louis' eyes opened, seeing Ayame close to him and sat up.

"Aya." He said making Ayame stare at him with slight suspicion present in her eyes. _But_ _Juli's_ _the only one who calls me_ Aya _. Not to mention, he also called Ema,_ Chii _during that time..._

"Strange. Truly strange." Juli said as he continue looking at Louis. "Are you okay, Louis-san? We saw you passed out here on the floor." Ayame looked at him with her usual poker face but worry present in her eyes. Louis smiled at her and patted her head.

"Yes. My plan was...to sleep on the sofa, but I didn't make it." His reason made Ayame sigh in relief and shake her head slightly at his antics.

"Are you done with your work?" Louis shook his head. "No. Do you mind...if I rearrange... you and your sister's hairstyle? Today is...Subaru's birthday. There's the party, so... I wanted to make you two look cute." He said

"This guy came back just for that?" Juli said as she gave him a small smile. "You really don't have to, Louis-san." Ayame mumbled out loud for Louis to hear as she look away.

"No...I insist." Louis smiled at her.

* * *

Ayame went to call her sister for Louis to style her hair. As Louis brush Ema's hair, the indigohaired girl slept in the couch without a care in the world if her mouth is slightly open with drool coming out. Juli ran to her and poke her cheek.

"Aya, There's a drool dripping out of your mouth." Ayame just turned around still sleeping, not wanting to be disturbed. Juli sighed at his attempt to wake the girl and decided to stop. Louis now braided a side of her hair and tied it with a butterfly.

"I'm done." Louis held out the mirror in front of Ema to see her reflection.

"Is this... alright?" Ema stared at her reflection in awe. "Yes! Very!"

"I'm glad."Louis smiled. "Then time for the finish-." He pushed the button of the iron curler but it was not working.

"Oh? It's broken." Louis turned to Ema. "Sorry, I'll go get another one." He then started to walk away to get another one when Ema spoke.

"Oh, um, this more than enough already."

"Let me see this... through the end." He stopped in the foot of the stairs before he walked up the stairs.

"He must want to do a complete job, being the pro he is." Juli explained to Ema as he was lying down beside Ayame.

"I guess there are times when it's actually worse to decline favors..." Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the 5th floor. Ema and Juli looked up at the rail to see Fuuto, sweating slightly. He looked confused for a moment.

"Huh? Where's Louis-nii?" He asked Ema who is quite shock to see him.

"Oh, I think he'll be back soon." Ema answered thinking back Louis who just went out to get another iron curler. Fuuto misunderstood her answer.

"Sheesh! What the hell?! I asked the salon and they said he went home!" Fuuto said loudly and frustrated looking at his watch. Ayame still lied down in the couch, still asleep from Fuuto's loud voice.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked making Fuuto glare at her.

"Why should I tell stuff like that to an outsider like you?" He said.

"What?" Ema muttered. Fuuto suddenly leaned closer against the railing realizing something.

"You changed your hairstyle, huh?" He asked as Ema unable to form any words to say.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it now. That you were such a beautiful person, Sis." Ema looked at Fuuto with disbelief.

 _S-sis...?_ She thought in shock.

"Sis." Ema blushed. "W-what is it?" Fuuto looked at her, serious.

"Do you mind if I forget about it, just for now? That you and I are siblings?" Ema's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Just Kidding." She saw Fuuto's lips turned into a grin.

"What?" Fuuto stood away from the railing and put his hand in his forehead.

"You thought I was serious just now, didn't you? Unreal! Feeling like a princess, just with a change in hairstyles? Hilarious!" He said laughing while Ema just stayed quiet.

 _He fooled me..._

Ayame just slept throughout the whole scene now lying in her back, her stomach showing. Not knowing Fuuto is making fun of her sister...

A ring interrupted his laughing and picked it up. "Right now? At home." He listened to the person on the other side. "Like I told you, that studio's hair and make up people have no sense of style! My big brother is way better..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was cut off by his manager. Ema watched Fuuto bemused.

"Oh, fine, I'm coming." He ended the call. "Man, talk about bad luck that Louis-bro isn't here." He looked backed down and realized something.

"Where's the old hag?" He asked Ema who looked at her sister's sleeping figure. He followed her line of sight to see Ayame lying on her back, her shirt lifted showing her flat stomach. Fuuto's cheek were painted pink seeing her sleeping like that down there without shame.

"Hmph. It's seems Old hag is asleep, huh?" He looked away from them before glancing back to Ayame's sleeping figure. "See you around, oh-so-pretty big sis and Old hag."

A few moments later Louis came back and asked Ema to wake Ayame and help him guide her to the chair seeing she is half-awake. Ayame is now sitting in a chair who had fallen asleep (again) as Louis take out a pair of scissors and Ema hold her head.

"Aya, we will need to cut...your hair a bit...since you have split ends." He said to the sleeping Ayame then started to cut the split ends and level it. He brushed her hair again then proceed to curl her hair and braid it into waterfall braid. For the finishing touch, he pinned a purple butterfly on her hair while Ema has pink and applied hair spray on the curls.

"I'm done Aya." Louis nudge Ayame awake and showed her reflection. She looked at it with narrowed eyes due to just waking up. "Hoozat?" She asked in a sleepy voice making Louis and Ema laugh a little at Ayame's question.

"Aya-nee, that's you." Ema said as Ayame still stared at her reflection. She then snap out of it and realized what happened.

"Louis-san, you already styled my hair?" She asked looking at him with confusion.

Louis chuckled. "Your sister and I guided you to the chair while your half awake and helped me. That's why I was able to cut a proportion of your hair and styled your hair. Ayame's cheek turned pink in embarrassment while the Louis, Ema and Juli chuckle at her reaction.

* * *

It was now nighttime and the brothers are now home in the dining room with Ayame and Ema standing in the kitchen with the cake they baked. Wataru stood in front of the cake looking at it in awe.

"Wow! The cake is huge!" He exclaimed.

"It looks delicious!" Tsubaki stared at the cake with hungry eyes.

"That's incredible, Little sisters." Kaname complimented the two girls.

"It is made beautifully." Ukyo added.

"It almost looks too good to eat." Iori commented making Ayame smile slightly. She and Ema stood beside each other in the kitchen infront of the brothers.

"T-thank you very much." Ema said shyly as Ayame hid a smirk. Wataru suddenly shouted.

"It's awesome! It's really really awesome!" Wataru cheerfully said as he leaned closer to the cake. Masaomi bent down to him.

"Wataru, sisters made this for Subaru, so you shouldn't be more excited about it than him." He told him. "Do you understand?" Wataru's head dropped.

"I see..." He looked at Subaru and went to him. "I'm sorry, Subarun." He bowed at him and apologize making Subaru smile, ruffle his (Wataru) hair.

"Having siblings is so great." Ema said as Subaru's cheeks turned pink and look away. Ayame who noticed his gesture narrowed her eyes at him slightly, before walking to Wataru.

"Cheer up, Wataru. Your big sisters will make you a huge cake like Subaru-san but this time it's Usa-tan!" She said making Wataru's eyes sparkled and hugged her, burying his head to her stomach. Ayame giggled and pat his head.

"You... made this with your sister, right?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the cake. Ayame returned now to the kitchen beside Iori and Kaname, who purposely moved to get close to her though she remained oblivious to it.

"Yup, I did."

"You made it... for Suba-nii." He continued making Ema curious to what he meant by that since they made it for Subaru because it's his 20th birthday. "I can't eat it."

"What? Why not?" Ema asked Yusuke. "Do you hate cake?" Yusuke immediately spoke.

"No, it's not like that, but... you made the effort to make it and I'd feel bad about not eating it, and I want to eat it but..."He paused before continuing.

"But somehow... I can't."

"Yusuke-kun?" Ema stared at Yusuke with confusion in her eyes. Ayame mentally face floor of what the redhead said and her sisters obliviousness. The poor kid has feelings at her sister which she definitely understand. He knew Ema before they moved in here but had no guts to confess his feelings to her due to his tsundere nature. **(Is it just me or i'm making** **Ayame** **an observer in the** ** _game_** **?** **)**

"Oh, really? So you're not going to have any, Yusuke?" Tsubaki cut in the conversation, leaning close to the male.

"Then I'll eat your share, too." Yusuke looked at Tsubaki unable to react.

"What?"

"After all, it's a cake full of your love, right?" Tsubaki continued rambling purposely making Yusuke annoyed and tease Ema.

"I feel like I could eat every crumb I could get my hand on."

"H-hey, Tsuba-nii?!"

"I also made the cake too though..." She muttered as Iori chuckle and Kaname smile at her.

"Oh, I know!" He suddenly blurted. "I think it'd make me super happy if you'd feed it to me. Come on, do it! Do it!" Ayame looked at the bowl of strawberries and narrowed her eyes at Tsubaki's plan.

Ema was unable to react to what he just said. "What? Um..."

"Or, would you rather I fed you instead?" As she predicted, he was about to take on strawberry. She immediately took out one of her weird invention under her skirt and swiftly took the bowl of strawberries.

"I'd be fine with that, too—" He noticed the bowl of strawberries disappeared at the counter and looked around until it landed to Ayame eating as she hold the bowl and her weird invention. Iori and Kaname, who also took some, are eating some strawberries.

"Ah, I'm sorry~ I got hungry for waiting so I took it and ate some~" Ayame reasoned with a smirk plastered in her face. Tsubaki just grinned and was about to hug her until Azusa stopped him.

"Okay, now, that's enough of that, Tsubaki." Azusa pulled Tsubaki away from Ema with Juli biting on his sleeve.

"Yes, sir!" Tsubaki mocked saluted. "But it looks like the key person in question is in no state to enjoy it." He said specifically to someone making Subaru flustered. Ayame put the bowl of strawberries in the fridge.

"Oh, no..." Subaru looked down. "Subaru-san?" Ema asked worried if he's feeling sick.

"Don't worry. It's not like he's sick or anything." Kaname reassured Ema.

"Or no, maybe it _is_ an illness." He suddenly said making Ayame look at him with slight suspicion.

"What?" Ema looked at Kaname, confused.

"The kind even a doctor can't cure, you know?" He explained to the dense Ema.

"Well, I'm suffering from the same illness, though." He pulled Ayame close to his chest making her yelp.

"If possible, I'd like to have this illness forever." Ayame struggled against his hold.

"Hey, perverted monk. Let go or I'll hit you with my new anti-pervert hammer..." Ayame deadpanned as she try to get away from his embrace but Kaname pretended not to hear her. A hand grabbed Kaname's arm that hugged her and the hand belonged to Iori.

"You're bothering her, Kaname-nii-san." The two stared at each other for a moment before Kaname back way himself from her.

"Sorry about that, imouto-chan." Ayame merely shrugged and nod at him.

"Mind if I ask you two something?" Iori asked curious about something. The two girls looked at each other before back at him.

"What is it?" Ema answered with Ayame just looked at him in question.

"Why did you change your hairstyle today?" He asked them and Ema spoke. "Oh, Louis did this for us because of the party."

"I see. It looks good on you two." He commented as he smile at Ayame who looked away. Ema grew flustered and looked away also. "Th-thank you very much."

"I didn't really expect Ayame to fix her hair especially how you hate dressing up and all." Ayame glared at him before turning her head away from him.

"Hn. I dress up only on special occasion, so be thankful.." Iori sweat dropped as he smiled slightly as Ema laughed at her sisters reasoning.

* * *

It was finally time for candle blowing, the brothers and the girls are already seated at the both sides of the table while Subaru sat at the front. The cake sat in front of him with 20 candles lit and the dining room is filled with darkness.

"Then let us have Subaru blow out the candles." Masaomi said to everyone. Subaru looked at them asking. "Y-you're serious about this?"

"Yes." Ukyo simply answered as Subaru sighed.

Ayame sat in between Kaname and Ema. With him on the left and her sister on her right. Ema was holding a pink camera ready to take a picture.

"I'll take pictures." She said while Ayame is now (secretly) snapping many photos for future purposes. Subaru stared at the cake before taking a deep breath and blew the candles. As soon as the candles blew out, they clapped and greeted him Happy Birthday. In Tsubaki's case, he just cheered.

"Woohoo~!" "Happy Birthday!"

The cake was now sliced and distributed to each of them. Ayame stared at the cake with stars in her eyes while Kaname who was silently watching her chuckled to himself. Everyone ate the cake as Wataru expressed his happiness on the cake they baked.

"It's delicious! Big sisters' cake is number one in the world!" He shouted with Tsubaki agreeing with him. "Yeah, it's the best!" Tsubaki turned to Yusuke who looked at his slice of cake with hesitance.

"You sure, Yusuke? If you're not going to eat, I really will." And that did it, the redhead picked up the fork and sliced a part of the cake.

"I'll eat it." He then ate it.

"It's good!" He exclaimed making everyone laugh while Ayame watched with amusement.

"I'm glad." Ema said making Yusuke react. "What the hell?!"

The brunette's gaze lingered on the birthday celebrant who was eating the cake they baked.

"Oh, I hope it suits your tastes." She said to Subaru who nodded.

"Isn't that great Em?" Ayame said as she take a bite in her cake.

As they ate, Ema took many pictures of them. Ayame took some photos of Kaname in the middle of eating his cake some are despite stolen, he looked quite handsome. She silently cursed. She secretly took some of the other brothers for future purposes.

 _Why is it that the brothers are all good looking?!_

She took a picture once again. She looked at the picture and smirked.

 _This will be a good blackmail material._ She thought with a mischievious glint in her eyes and chuckle darkly.

"Kesesesese~" Kaname heard her chuckle and saw her camera viewing his picture looking quite stupid. He leaned closer to her ear making her laugh stop.

"Do you want to take a picture of me _**(naked why not?/kicked)**_ , imouto-chan~?" Kaname whispered seductively in her ear making her twitch. She tried to hid a blush though it failed.

"No. This is for blackmail material." She said not looking at him as she eat her cake. He just smirked and continued eating.

Ayame looked around the table seeing everyone interact with each other. She then look to her sister talking to Wataru excitedly. She let a genuine smile grace her lips before eating again.

 _Despite me acting out of character sometimes after arriving here...I guess living here with our new family is a pleasant feeling._

 **Oh,** **Ayame** **...if only you know about a storm brewing in the near future...**

* * *

 **I do not own Brothers Conflict! Only** **Ayame** **and the future** **OCs** **that will appear.**

 **© Credits to the owners**

 **Edited (08/01/18)**


	5. Doubts and Disappointment

**Hey there, guys! Here's a new chapter! :3**

* * *

After the party, Ayame went to Ema's room and there they stayed having a sister bonding. The two of them sat at the bed with Juli. Ayame is busy with her phone scrolling through her email to see a client request.

"Having family really is so great." Ema trailed off as she looked all of the pictures she took with her pink camera that Ayame bought with her money from her work. She suggested she can make one but Ema said she doesn't have to which Ayame reluctantly accepted.

"But this house is a bit too rowdy." Juli retorted, crossing his arms. "Still... fun you know?" Ema said to Juli.

"Like everyone throwing a lively celebration for a birthday..." She trailed off and Ayame quietly watched her sister.

"For your birthdays, Rintaro was away overseas for work for most of then, after all and Ayame was the only one who celebrate your birthday." Juli said.

"He sent me and Aya-nee postcards and things, so Nee-chan and I have lots of good memories with Dad, too." Ema said reminiscing those times.

"The postcards Dad sent, are quite lame... To be honest." Ayame said with a bored face. She was happy that their Father sent them postcards and some things but sometimes those things are quite lame for her nonetheless useful for her invention making.

"You always say that, nee-chan." Ema staring at her sister with the I-knew-it face.

"Ah!" Ema exclaimed all of a sudden. Ayame turn to her sister, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"My cellphone isn't here..." Ema trailed off just realizing her phone is not with her.

"You probably left your phone back there in the living room." Juli said who is lying down the bed.

Ayame stood up and walked to the door. "I'll get it."

"Ah! Nee-chan! I'll get it." Ema protested but Ayame just poked her forehead and went outside, leaving the two staring at the door.

* * *

 **In the living room**

4 of the brothers are currently drinking, and those are Azusa, Tsubaki, Subaru and Kaname.

"I would've liked her to make me a cake, too." Tsubaki said to his twin brother.

"I suppose." Azusa replied.

All of a sudden, Subaru's phone rang. He picked it up to see a certain brother sent him a message.

 _Sender: Natsume_  
 _Recipient: Subaru_  
 _Title: Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday. Turning 20 is pivotal year. You'll need to play basketball with even greater conviction as well. There's no time for you to be getting preoccupied with anything else. Keep it together._

 _-Message End-_

Subaru narrowed his eyes at the message and frowned. "Arrogant bastard."

"Is something the matter, beloved Subaru?" Tsubaki asked in a teasing tone.

"Love, my ass. So stupid." He said disgusted(?).

"Stupid? You say that, but..." Tsubaki put his arm around Subaru and whispered.

"You sure your mind isn't on our Little sisters?" Subaru's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"What?! T-that's not true!" Subaru denied.

At the same time, Ayame arrived on the fifth floor about to look down the living room when she heard Tsubaki's voice.

 _They are probably drinking since Subaru is now 20._ Ayame thought as she stopped midway.

"Then what do you think of her, Subaru?" She heard Tsubaki asked.

"What do I think?" Subaru mumbled making Tsubaki grin.

"You can't say? See? She really is on your mind!" Tsubaki removed his arm from Subaru and crossed his arms.

"You're wrong!" Subaru denied and Tsubaki looked at him in the corner of his eyes.

"Then tell me why I'm wrong." Tsubaki urged Subaru as Kaname and Azusa watched them.

"So, like... F-frankly, they're a pain!" He exclaimed and Ayame's eyes widened as she stood there frozen.

"I-it's been just us guys for all this time, and suddenly, these girls comes along. Ever since they came here, I've had ti be careful, even just taking a bath." He confessed.

"And I can't stay naked after my yraining routine."

Ayame's eyes that often show boredom and mischief, gone to blank and cold.

"So that's what he think about us..." She whispered, her bangs covering her eyes.

Without wasting any time, she walked down the stairs, making the four brothers eyes went to her.

Kaname's eyes widened. "Ayame-chan, what's wrong?" He asked softly noticing a strange aura surrounding her.

Ayame looked at him blankly and Kaname noticed it. "Nothing, I was supposed to be getting my sister's phone here that she left until I heard what you were talking about." She replied coldly making Subaru winced.

She narrowed her eyes coldly to Subaru. "I'm very sorry if my sister and I disturbs you. You are Ema's new family and also I can leave anytime and go back to my lab if it bothers you so much."

"...I-i" Subaru uttered.

"Be thankful that I was the one who heard what you are saying instead of Ema, because I will definitely go Baka gun you if it was her who heard it instead and cry." She picked up Ema's phone and turn around, walking back upstairs.

"I-I'm sorry..." Subaru said to her and she stop.

"Say that to my sister, not me." She said to him without turning back making Subaru feel guilty about it more.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kaname stood up and decided to follow Ayame with Subaru following him.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Ayame arrived more quiet that she usually was and returned the phone.

"I'm fine... I'll go to sleep now." Ayame said to her sister who looked at her with worry but nonetheless nodded.

Walking back to her room, she noticed Kaname walking to towards her.

"Imouto-chan, I'm sorry about what Subaru said awhile ago."

"Don't be, I'm quite used to it." She replied coldly as she opened her door and entered with Kaname still on her door.

"What do you mean used to it?"

"If you are in the world of money and business, you will know..." She mumbled

"Just to let you know imouto-chan, all of us brothers think of you two as our precious family. That's why don't doubt your trust on us." He said as he continue to hug her and Ayame's eyes widened and slowly soften.

"Thank you Kana-nii..." She said to him before she closed the door.

Ayame untangle the braid and brushed her hair. She just noticed the hair tie Louis used was a purple butterfly. A memory flashed in her mind for a second. Back then, she saw a purple butterfly 10 years ago when she was 8 years old in a park where she met him. She shook her head and put the hair tie the drawer. She stared at it for a few seconds before closing it.

Landing on her bed, she remove her clothes leaving only her and took a white long sleeved buttoned shirt from her dresser (she already organized all her clothes there and some of her things in her room during her free time).

Ayame remembered Juli scolding her to wear _decent_ sleeping clothes like Ema wears. He kept on talking about what might happen to her, which made him very anxious for her during the night before they moved here with the Asahina brothers. He said she might get assaulted, violated if someone intrude in her room at night while she was sleeping, especially the wolves. She reassured him that she made an alarm that activates the security protocol and the traps so he doesn't have to worry.

Staring up at the ceiling, she thought back at the events that happened ever since they moved in here. Reaching her bedside drawer, she pulled out a thick notebook. At the same time, Penguin was already fast asleep beside her.

Turning the pages, there lies many information for her invention. Some were sketches of the early ideas of her inventions and some are just doodles she made while bored.

As she continue turning the pages, she stopped seeing a certain sketch. She stared at it before closing it and put it back in her drawer. She hugged Penguin close to her before entering Orpheus' realm.

-* _To be Continued *-_


	6. A Not So Stress-free Day

**Music: For You (Scarlet Heart Ryou OST) sung by Chen, Xiumin and Baekhyun of EXO.**

 **WARNING! GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AHEAD!**

* * *

 _Under the Cherry blossom tree, there stood two teenagers in their middle school uniforms. They just graduated and they will be High Schoolers in the next school year. The two were chatting animatedly and the people who walk pass them mistake them as a couple, though they're not._

 _Probably in the future? Or not._

 _"Aya..." The guy beside her called her as he look up to the cherry blossoms._

 _"What is it,_ _Tadashi_ _?" She asked looking at him. He turned and look at her, determination and seriousness. The girl blushed at his gaze on her._

 _"You..." he started and she waited in anticipation. He slowly leaned close to her face._ _Ayame_ _instinctively_ _close her eyes._

 _Is he going to kiss me? Does that mean he likes me? she thought, blush present in her cheeks. Instead of warm pair of lips meet her own, he felt his hand in her hair._

 _"Eh?" She opened her eyes to see_ _Tadashi's_ _smiling face close to her._

 _"You had cherry blossoms in your hair so I brushed them away." he said as_ _Ayame_ _staring blankly at him._

 _I can't believe I thought that he will kiss me... she thought as crocodile tears began to fall._

* * *

The next morning, Ayame went to the living room and saw Tsubaki, Azusa and Ema downstairs with a knocked out Subaru beside the couch.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, the three heads turned to her direction. Ema was the first one to react and greet her.

"Good morning, Aya-nee!" She said smiling at her. If this was a shoujo manga, there are sparkles surrounding her. Ayame mentally smiled at her sister's cuteness.

"Good Morning Ema." She patted her head and turned to the twins. Good morning, Tsubaki-nii and Azu-nii." The two smiled (rather grinning for Tsubaki) at her.

"Good morning, imouto-chan~" Tsubaki greeted her. Azusa looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry about last night, Ayame-chan." Azusa apologized.

"It was my fault, I teased Subaru too much and he ended up saying things." Tsubaki added and Ayame just shook her head. Ema watched the three of them, confused about what we were talking about.

"It's okay, It already happened. Also I forgive you the same with Subaru..." Ayame said looking at the passed out Subaru behind the couch. Ema wanted to take a peek at him but the twins told her not to.

"Good morning." the occupants of the room turned to the second eldest who is holding a basket of laundry. "Oh, good morning." Ema greeted and as usual Ayame just nodded.

"Good Morning." Ukyo greeted who just arrived in the living room wearing a cute apron and carrying a laundry basket. "Oh, Good Morning." The two sisters greeted him back. Ema looked at what Ukyo was carrying.

"Are you hanging those out to dry?" Ema asked. "Yes, if you would not mind, might I ask you two to do it?" He asked the two.

"Certainly/I guess..." 

**At the** **Roofdeck**

Ema and Ayame hang out the bed sheets and some table clothes to dry. Juli sat in the railing helping the two to hang the sheets properly.

"Being asked to do chores makes me feel like a part of the family." Ema said smiling at the view of the roof deck.

"Though I didn't expect that we will hang 5 baskets of them..." Ayame commented as she hang the remaining sheets.

"Ukyo, the second son, might be quite the perceptive guy." Juli said as he then stand angrily. " However you two need to watch out for that ninth son named Subaru!" Ema cut him off.

"Yes yes, thank you for worrying about us." Ayame rubbed her arms. Ema never knew about what Subaru said about them and she felt guilty about not telling her. Juli watched Ayame's actions, he knew what she was thinking but kept silent. Realizing Ayame was watching the sky in a daze, she shook her shoulder.

"Aya-nee, we better be going now." Ema said picking up her bag. Ayame walking to the stairs with Ema following her. Amidst the silence as they walked, Ema decided to speak up.

"Aya-nee, what were you talking about with Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san."

"Oh, That? Just some misunderstandings and stuff.." Ayame lied smoothly which Ema believed immediately.

Ayame didn't mean to keep it from Ema, but I guess there are times that you have to hide something to prevent them from getting hurt.

Though it will hurt more once they knew the truth...

Ayame smack her cheek making Ema squeak and looked at her in worry. "Nee-san something really is bothering you..." Ema said looking at her with worry.

"It's alright, It was just an insect in my cheek." Ayame said as she lift her new hand glove invention.

"Okay...?" Ema sweatdrop at her and wondered where she hides most of her inventions in her body/clothes.

* * *

 **BRIGHT** **CENTRAIR** (Lunchtime)

Hell...

Utterly hell...

Some of her things went missing especially her beloved lunch. She doesn't really care other things well except Food. What can I say? Food is Life!

Grumbling on the way to their classroom, a group of girls were looking at her and at the same time laughed at her. Seeing her culprits, she rolled her eyes and silently fumed.

"Stupid school... Stupid jealous fangirls..." She mumbled under her breath, her eyes glaring what's ahead of her making other students she passed ran out of fear.

Throughout the whole morning, she is slowly losing her temper. The first one is when their Math teacher called her to answer on the board, someone put their feet resulting me tripping. The girls laughed and Ayame calmly stood and tidy her skirt before continue her way to the front and answer the math problem correctly like a boss.

The second one is she found her things thrown in the fountain with her bento which definitely pissed her off to the core. At least her inventions were not in that bag.

 _*school bell rings*_

Turning around she saw Iori smiling at her. Ayame trusts him as her friend but she can't help but there is something with Iori that bothers her. She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ayame-san, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Iori asked with his Princely smile present on his face. He was standing in front of her holding his lunch.

Ayame slowly turn to look at him and shiver at the stares she is currently receiving.

"U-uh... Yeah, I guess...?" She said her eyebrow twitching and her smile faltering which Iori didn't noticed since he was secretly overjoyed that she accepted his offer.

"Though I don't have my lunch..." She mumbled but Iori heard it and looked at her confused.

"Why? Earlier this morning, you brought it with you. Unless..." Iori trailed off suddenly went silent looking at the corner of his eye.

Seeing where he is looking, Ayame glanced at the girls who took her things and threw it somewhere.

"They are the ones who did it, didn't they...?" He said under his breath, his eyes darkening. Ayame looked at him confused not understanding what he just said.

"What was it again, Iori?" Ayame tilting her head. Iori shook his head and smiled.

"That was nothing. How about I share you my lunch? Ukyo made too much for me." The male offered with a smile on his face. The purplehead waved her hands.

"No, you don't have to. I'm still quite full." Ayame said with a small smile.

"No, I insist. I can't let you starve and get  
sick because of it." Iori insisted and both of them had a staring showdown before she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine... only this time." She finally said.

Iori's eyes sparkled and Ayame sweatdropped at the sparkles surrounding him especially the girls' squeal seeing his princely smile.

She slowly stood up and followed him as he was already outside waiting for her.

Secretly, Iori darkly glared at the back girls who are responsible of the throwing of her bag into the fountain. 

* * *

After the while bag and bento thing, she went home alone. Iori apologized that he can't walk with her home due to the things he still need to do and will be home late and Ayame just reassured him that it was fine.

So our heroine walked home alone not that she minded it at least. She has her dangerous inventions that can make the human race go extinct for goodness sake! Just kidding.

Upon arriving to her destined floor, she stepped out of the elevator and heard Yusuke's voice in the hallway where Ema's and hers room was. Checking what happened from behind a pillar (if there even was one), she saw him dragging Fuuto away with a scowl on his face.

Ayame merely watched blankly as they passed by arguing about something which is probably not important.

Noticing her sister's room was open bit, she saw her clutching her chest with the curtains of her room closed. She noticed a paper lying behind the door. So she picked it up. Knocking on the door, she excused herself in.

"Ema, are you okay?" Ayame sat in the bed beside her. Snapping out of it, she shrieked in shock not noticing her sister had entered her room.

"Aya-nee, since when were you here?" Ema asked clutching her poor heart. Ayame just blinked. "Just a few seconds ago.." She gave the paper she found to her.

"Here, It was just lying there. Do you already have plans on what school are you taking?" Ema nodded happily as her sister rub her back comfortably.

"How about you Aya-nee? How was school?" Ema dropped the bomb, Ayame turn into her Emo mode, which is growing mushroom in the corner of the room like Tamaki Suoh.

"Aya-nee..?"

"It was incredibly annoying as hell..." Ayame replied scratching her head. "But I guess it worked out in the end. I managed to prank them hehe." Ayame smirked evilly and patted her poor bag as Ema smile at her sister.

"So how's my little sissy's day?" She grinned at the younger girl. Ema suddenly blushed which made Ayame's eyes narrow a bit and Juli in beast mode.

"That brat idol planned on assaulting Chii and made her trap me in a bag!" Juli exclaimed as he ran in circles, raging.

 _Figures..._ Ayame sighed and clutched her forehead.

"Ema just be careful around the wolve— I mean, our brothers okay?" Ayame said as she now stood up and Juli wholeheartedly agreed. The critter has been rubbing off on her, she realized as she now stood up.

"Well, time for me to go my room. My beloved bed is waiting for me." She said as sparkles surround her and Ema giggled at her sister.

"Nee-chan, change your clothes first okay?" Ema reminded her as Ayame was about to close the door.

"Yes, mother." She joked and closed the door before Ema could throw something at her.

* * *

Returning to her room, she immediately changed out of her school uniform and dived to her beloved bed.

Rolling around, she looked up at her ceiling. Feeling something is crawling, she looked to the side to see Penguin who is smiling happily seeing his owner is back. Once Penguin is in her arms, she hugged him and smile.

"You missed me so much don't you?" The penguin made happy noises making her laugh.

"I'm so happy and thankful that I made you..." Ayame held it up and looked at him fondly. Penguin squeaked to show his happiness which the girl found cute and adorable.

In her bedstand, there were two picture frames. The one with her sister in their first day of school and the other one with two children, the boy smiling while the girl is shyly looking at the camera under the Sakura tree. 

_"You always remind me of him..."_

* * *

 _ **Edited (07/31/18)**_


	7. Normal Is Too Mainstream

**Ayame's Room**

Finishing the latest invention that was requested by a client, she now removed her mask and stared at her work. It was a metallic ball with a key fragment. Trying it out, she attached the key then turned it 3 times. Later, the metallic ball transformed to a cute baby robot bird. She silently cheered and patted the robot's head before she returned it back to it's original form. Looking out the window, it was now dark with stars starting to appear.

It was now evening, she took note to herself. Cleaning her working station,

Seeing a figure down by the tree, Ayame went inside to take her trusty modified binoculars that could take pictures of what you see (it has buttons), Baka Gun and earbud before going back to the balcony checking if it was an intruder. Getting a closer look she could hear Juli and Ema's voices thanks to her earbud that can hear whispers and mumbles from a mile away from her (just made this up). Ema was looking up the tree talking to someone or something. Ayame took out her binoculars to look at the tree. It turns out Juli was there, his back turned at her sister. She sighed in relief that It was not an intruder, thief or burglar, though deep inside she was disappointed.

"Juli, please don't stay mad at me." Ema begged to the critter.

"Chii, you leave yourself far too open!" Juli scolded his back turned to her. "Even just earlier, that was a close call!"

"That was...But Fuuto is my younger brother..."

"Hah! As if an animal like him would listen to reason!" Juli retorted making Ayame sigh at the squirrel's antics. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop other people's conversation. Though she doesn't really care really... She is the Master of the Art of Spying.

"Juli...I need to go help get dinner ready soon..." Ema said but Juli didn't speak nor move. Ayame glared at the critter and mentally remind herself to not give him nuts.

"Then, I'm going." Her little sister then return inside.

At the corner of her eye, a figure appeared below. Looking through her binoculars, her eyes widened a little. A man with messy light ash brown hair in a side ponytail, wearing a soft cyan polka dot jacket over black and white undershirts, along with very dark pink pants and a pendant necklace, appeared walking towards the tree.

Her eyes followed Louis movement and then thought to herself. Is it possible that Louis could understand Juli?

Thinking back of their first meeting, she could recall him calling them with Juli's nickname for them. She wasn't entirely sure if that is true but that can be one proof but not enough. She still eavesdrop at Juli who's talking to himself

"I swear, Chii's permissive nature is such a headache!" Juli grumbled to himself.

"So, Juli... you're the knight... who protects Chii." Louis suddenly talked and Ayame heard it clearly. She was right, Louis could understand Juli.

"Indeed!" Juli then turned to Louis not realizing the situation. "Ever since Chii and Aya-chii were little, I have..." As if realizing that someone heard him, he looled down. Louis was staring right at him.

"Y-you!" Juli stuttered in shock whilst Louis smiled. Ayame snorted at Juli's reaction, she also successfully took a picture of it. A worthy Blackmail material. She evilly snickered at the thought before going back to spying.

"I've been wondering about that this whole time. Can you understand me?"

Ayame really wanted to smack herself to the wall hearing what Juli said. Louis nodded in question.

"You know, I just had a great idea. Juli, would you... hear me out?" Busy with spying the two, a knock came from her door.

"Aya-nee! It's time for dinner!" Ema opened the door and called her sister who flinched and immediately hid her binoculars. "Okay~ I'll be down there in a minute!" Ayame said sweetly as if nothing happened and Ema just smiled and closed the door. Sighing, she turned back to listening the two.

"It's a promise between men." Juli said his arm towards Louis. He then returned the shake with his finger. "Yup, that's a promise." Ayame groaned, she wasn't able to hear about the promise thing.

Looking back, she saw Louis staring right at her. She silently shrieked and dive down to hide though it was too late. Hearing his chuckles through the earbud, Ayame smacked her face, embarrassed that Louis caught her. So much for being a Spying Master. She stood up showing herself in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Louis-nii..." Ayame apologized to him looking down at him. Louis just smiled. "It's okay, Aya-chii. It is part of your nature so I guess... I'll brush it off." Her eyes shined and Louis sweatdrop a bit then chuckled. "Well it is... time for dinner. Let's go Aya-chii..."

* * *

 **After a few days**

In the middle of the night, all of the residents of the complex are now asleep except for Ayame who is still up to study for their test. Somewhere out there, a woman with long wavy orange hair wearing red dress, a black leather jacket, black pantyhose, jewelry, and makeup, walking towards the complex carrying a huge shopping bag.

Ayame feeling sleeping, she decided to make coffee in the kitchen so she left her room. As she brew a voice drew her back to reality. "Oh? I had no idea you were still awake." Turning around she saw Ukyo wearing a semi-formal clothing. "Studying?" He asked smiling at her. "Yes, I was hoping to wake myself up a little."

"I see. Carry on."

"Alright.." She goes back on her coffee. Ukyo walked towards her. "It brings back memories. I remember doing such things myself." He said reminiscing his school days. Ayame smiled a bit to herself. "Doesn't other people do it?" Ukyo chuckled making her face flush. Weird my heart's beating fast.

Feeling a clothing covering her(?), she turned her head to see Ukyo put his coat on her. "But above all else, the most important thing is to watch your health. "The wedding is coming up soon you don't want to catch a cold." Ayame looked at him owlish and soon smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you very much."

The two stared at each others eyes, Ukyo leaned in slowly. Ayame felt her face growing warm and wait for his lips to contact with her own.

As Ukyo was about to kiss her, a voice disrupt their moment. "Oh~ If you two love birds plan on making out do it in your room Ukyo." The said man immediately leaned back and Ayame shriek in surprise. She was calming her idiotic heart and took a deep breath.

 _It has been a long time since I had felt this kind of feeling._

Turning to their guest, she could tell the woman was a man. She could notice her Adam's apple. Also the physique of a male is different from a female.

"Are you perhaps Hikaru-san? The fourth brother?" The two stared at the girl with shock. "My, you can tell that I'm a man?" Hikaru asked the girl. "Yep, especially because of your voice and your Adam's apple." Ayame bluntly said making Ukyo clear his throat.

"Hikaru, since when have you returned from Japan?" He asked the smirking man annoyed at, something Ayame couldn't tell. "Oh, did you miss me that badly?" He teased the annoyed elder brother. "The truth is, I was asked to do a favor." He handed out the shopping bag towards Ayame.

"What are these?" She asked as she took the bag from him. "Package sent with love~" Hikaru winked as Ayame she took a peek. She looked at the card and she knew who it was from. "Thank you, Hikaru-nii." She nodded her head.

"Well then, how about what I just witnessed a while ago~?" Hikaru said making the two's faces flush. Ayame tried to calm her stupid heart again but it was so stubborn. "Care to explain Ukyo-nii?" Hikaru smirked at the reaction of Ukyo.

"Hikaru!" Ukyo raised his voice making the said man stop teasing the annoyed man. Silence enveloped them for a while when Hikaru broke it. "Well, it's about time I should go. See you in the wedding, Little Sis~!" He wave as he leave before sending a wink to Ayame.

After Hikaru left, Ukyo turned to her. "I'm sorry about Hikaru." He apologized with a bitter smile on his face. She shook her head blushing a bit. She mentally smack herself in the head for what just happened awhile ago. It was definitely wrong, for they are siblings.

Ayame shook her head. "It's alright Ukyo-nii. Hikaru-nii is quite... an interesting person." she glanced the spot where Hikaru once stood and narrowed her eyes.

 _A very dangerous wolf/enemy has appeared._

* * *

After the drama back in the kitchen, Ayame went back to her room first to put the boxes before getting her coffee. Opening the boxes, they contained the shoes in a box and a dress. Pink for ema ang dark blue for her.

Picking up the card, she opened it and read the writing.

I picked this out with Rintaro. Thank you for giving me the joy of picking out a dress for two wonderful daughters.

Ayame smiled and hugged the dress Miwa bought for them. Usually she is not fond of wearing a dress but since it was a gift from their soon stepmother who had always wanted to have a daughter, she can't wait to put it on.

She hang the dress and hid the shoes in her cabinet. Penguin help her put the box by pushing it towards the cabinet and she will be the one to put it there.

"I'll just give Ema her box tomorrow..." She mumbled as she now closed her cabinet.

Penguin cheered and jumps around happily making her laugh. Picking it up, she went to her working desk to resume her study. Penguin help her by giving the eraser or pencil and paper for scratch/solution paper.

 **-• To be Continued •-**


	8. The Wedding Day

**Warning! There might be grammatical errors there.**

October was almost over, it was also soon their father and their _soon_ stepmother's wedding. The Sunshine Residence is peaceful as always with its occupants doing their daily routines. It was nighttime and there is a certain person who is currently locked up in her room doing her projects/inventions. With Penguin helping her by giving the tools that she need, they finished constructing the robot.

All that is left is the programming. Taking out her trusty laptop, she opened the software she use in programming her robots.

 _*tap tap tap*_

Clicking the upload, the program was upload and there were no errors in her program.

 **(Back in Junior High, we had Robotics though I kinda didn't like that subject since the program can be quite complicating for me.. v(ಥ** **_ಥ** **)v I guess it's really not for me.)**

"Finally!" She slumped to her seat, stretching her arms. She then glanced at her unfinished gameplay, which is Zombie Hazard. "Well, time to play the whole night without sleep!"

The sound of knocking and jiggling of keys woke Ayame. The door opened and a person entered here room. Seeing Ayame still in bed made the person sigh. Ema was already dressed and her hair is styled by Louis. Ayame woke up late since she played the whole night with her video game, which is a dating sim, made Ema scold her sister about it and her sleep wear.

She was only wearing blue striped panties and unbuttoned white long sleeved polo shirt, showing her exposed chest to it's full glory. She was not that flat but not too big, she is around C-cup. Ema's face turned bright red and threw a pillow at her sister in embarrassment before leaving the sleepy dumbfounded Ayame staring at the closed door where her sister once stood.

Looking at her calendar with tired eyes, she just realized today is the day that their Father will be married to Ms. Miwa. _No wonder why Ema was quite mad a it me for staying up late._ She thought snickering.

"Aya-chii...are you done?" Louis asked as he and Ema wait outside. The door clicked opened revealing Ayame, who just finished taking a shower and is now wearing the dress Hikaru delivered to them from their soon-to-be mother.

"Umm...Em...Louis? Are you two okay?" Ayame asked worried at why the two were quiet. Ema was first to snap out of it and reacted. "Aya-nee, you look so beautiful!" Ema happily as she circled her sister admiring the dress.

She wore a puffy dark blue dress that reached her knees and matching heels. She has a headdress, a flower crown that is violet roses.

"Yup, Aya-chii, You look beautiful." he said smiling at her. "Now...Let me style your hair." Ema and Louis went inside her room to style her hair. He then guided her in front of her vanity mirror and started styling her.

"Nee-chan hurry!" Ema excitedly run before her to see their Father and soon-to-be step mother.

"Slow down Ema, you might trip if you keep on running." Ayame warned though Ema didn't hear it resulting her to trip. Before she could hit the floor, Ayame took out a huge toy claw from somewhere I don't even know and extend it towards to catch her sister.

Pulling back the claw, she flick her forehead once she came close to her and Ema pouted making Ayame smirked. "Told you, you will trip.." She teased as she now open the door where the bride and groom is. Hearing the sound of the door opening, the two occupants turned to the girls.

"I hardly recognized you two." Rintarou said smiling at his two daughters giving them a hug.

"On this auspicious day, I... Oh, that's not it... Um..." Ema said stumbling with her words. The indigo head decided to save her sister from embarrassing herself.

"She means congratulations on your marriage, Papa." Ayame said as she pat her sister's back who was now flustered.

"Oh my, oh my! Girls really are such a joy!" Miwa said happily as she walked towards the two girls.

"Uh, um, thank you very much for the dress." Ema said shyly and Ayame nodded with a small smile.

"It's very cute. I'm glad we settled on this two, after all." Miwa complimented the two and Rintarou soon stood next to her.

"Right?" She looked at their father.

"Yeah, you two look pretty." Rintarou agreed smiling.

"Thank you, Papa." Ayame said returning his smile. Seeing him so happy with Miwa definitely made her reassured.

"Oh, M-miwa-san, you look very pretty too!" Ema said flustered with the compliment while Ayame mentally snickered. Miwa smiled at Ema's words.

"Please! _Miwa-san_? From now on, I'd like the two of you to call me _Mom._ " She said smiling at them.

"Y-yes/Crystal" the two girls answered.

Rintarou laughed. "You can't expect that to happen overnight." He said to Miwa.

"Well, I suppose that's true. At any rate, I'm looking forward to a happy life together." She said happily to the two girls.

"I hope both of you, too." Ayame and Ema look at each other for a second before smiling at Miwa.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Soon after, they left the room and walked down the hallway. "Miwa-san is such a wonderful lady. Papa looked so happy." Ema admitted and Ayame nodded. "I agree, I'm very happy for Papa to find a woman that makes him happy." Juli who was in Ema's shoulder, closed his eyes. "It'd be great if that mother would keep tabs on the animal brothers." He said as Ema laugh hesitantly and Ayame shake her head at the critter.

Arriving in front of a huge door, Ayame opened the door to take a peek inside if this is the chapel. There was a huge stained glass and Pipe organ the back of the altar. The chapel was slightly dark but not too dark inside. There were flowers already decorated in the wooden benches.

 _I guess this is where the wedding ceremony will be held later_. She took note of the decorations.

She noticed a man standing in front of the altar with his back on them. Ema stared at the man, dazed. Taking a step forward and taking out her smike bomb from Penguin's pocket **_(thinking he might be an assassin or something since she doesn't recognize him),_** she accidentally knocked the door wider making it creak.

 _Shite!_ Ayame thought. Hearing the sound, the man turned to see them at the door and began to approach them. "Can I help you two with something?" He asked the two.

"Oh, no." Ema said who is grabbing Ayame's arm that is holding the bomb.

"Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here." The man said quite harshly and Ayame narrowed her eyes on the male.

 _How_ _Rude. I swear, why are all of the older brothers this handsome...?_ She thought as she stared at the brother.

 _Orange hair, purple eyes and beauty mark under the side of his lips. This must be Natsume the third triplet of Tsubaki and Azusa._ She thought in realization as she now saw the man's features clearly.

"Uh, um.." Ema started and Ayame noticed there were people behind them so she turned around holding her baka gun once again but when she recognized them she now walked to them. Tsubaki made a signal to be quiet while Azusa waved her to go to them and she did.

"Hey, there." Tsubaki called out to the two persons who were still in front and Ema turned around to see the brothers who are wearing tuxedo, except Hikaru who's wearing a dress, plus Ayame lined up before them. She stood between Kaname and Hikaru. She looked at Hikaru with narrowed eyes as if saying why-in-the-world-are-you-wearing-a-dress. Noticing her stare, he just winked at her. Kaname noticed the exchange, slightly glaring at Hikaru.

"Looking real cute there." Tsubaki teased Ema ignoring the orange haired man on purpose.

"Yeah, you look very fantastic, you and your sister." Azusa said next.

"Looking that cute, you two might steal the spotlight." Kaname commented as he pull Ayame close to him which he received a smack from her with a boxing glove that once again appeared out of nowhere. Tsubaki laughed and Azusa smacked the albino making him quiet.

"Well, I guess it's a case of fine feathers making a fine bird." Fuuto smugly said and Ukyo then spoke next.

"It looks very good on the two of you." He said as he glanced at Ayame, completely taken by her.

"That's Louis for you. Expertly done." Hikaru said to his younger brother and Louis smiled.

"Yup, you look cute, Chii. You also look pretty Aya-chii." Subaru and Yusuke were looking at Ema with flushed faces.

"Yeah..." Subaru mumbled while Yusuke raised his hand. "H-hey."

"You two look like a princess, big sisters!" Wataru cheerfully said making a small smile invade the indigo haired girl's features .

"Agreed." Masaomi said smiling at them as Iori chuckled.

"At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you." Natsume, annoyed for being ignored, called for their attention.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at him.

"Oh? There's Natsume here~" Tsubaki said pretending to notice him just now.

"More like, you guys did this on purpose, didn't you?" Natsume asked looking at the brothers, unamused.

"Cat out of the bag?" Azusa said smiling.

"What's going on here? Explain." Natsume demanded as Ema looked at them.

"Um, I'm also not familiar with who..." Tsubaki who magically appeared beside Natsume, putting his around the orangehead.

"This is Natsume, me and Azusa's little brother." Tsubaki explained to Ema.

"We're triplets." Azusa added standing beside Natsume.

"Triplets?!" Ema looked at them in shock while the others watched calmly.

"Me and Azusa are identical twins. Natsume's a fraternal brother from a different egg." Tsubaki said and Ema looked at Natsume with wide eyes. Ayame walked towards Ema and stood beside her facing the brothers.

"Now that you two have met everyone." Masaomi "The brothers are complete!" Wataru happily shouted raising his arms up in the air.

 _We're really going to become siblings with these people..._ Ema and Ayame both thought as they stared at the brothers in front of them.

 **Lobby**

Ema sat down on the sofa with Juli while Ayame wandered around the building. As she wandered around, she found Kaname, who's sitting in the bench in front the fountain, nursing his cheek where she kinda punched him. She then looked at Penguin, who glared at her as if saying to apologize to him. Ayame sighed defeated.

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize..." She now walked towards Kaname who's back is facing her. She then took the bandage off his cheek and replace it with her bunny cooling pad **_(which she made)_** from Penguin and put it in his cheek making Kaname jump in shock.

"Imouto-chan, you startled me! What is this?" He touched the pad feeling his bruised cheek heal. Ayame stared at her watch for 10 seconds and then looked at him. She took off the pad and she sat beside him.

"Sorry... For hitting you..." She said staring at the fountain in front of them, not meeting his gaze.

Kaname stared at her for a moment and smiled as he then turn his attention to the fountain. "It's alright, imouto-chan."

She noticed Hikaru was hiding behind a pillar spying on someone. "I better go back to Ema now. See you later, Kana-nii." She said as she stood up and quietly approached Hikaru.

"Hikaru-nii, what are you doing?" The said man flinched and turned around in shock before he composed himself.

"It seems I have been caught..." He dramatically said as he put a hand on his forehead as sparkles surround him while the female stare at him unamused.

She followed his line of sight to see Natsume and Ema talking.

"Spying on them, I see..." She narrowed her eyes at him. Hikaru merely smirked at her.

Well how about you join me in spying on them?" Hikaru asked as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"I have nothing to do, so... okay." She immediately hid behind Hikaru holding onto his waist peeking at them with a blank face.

At the same time, Subaru just walked passed. Noticing Natsume, he stopped for a moment before clicking his tongue and walked away. Natsume's line of sight caught a glimpse of Subaru walking away. Noticing his odd behavior, he decided to ask Ema.

"Hey, this might sound like an odd question, but how's Subaru been doing lately?" Ayame's finger twitched and Hikaru felt it. He looked at her at the corner of his eye to see her looked quite conflicted.

Ema looked at Natsume, confused. "How is he doing? Is something the matter with Subaru?" She asked worried.

"I heard that he's not doing well. He was dropped from the starting lineup and it looks like he hasn't been able to focus on his game." Natsume told her and her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She uttered.

"You've been living with him, so I thought maybe you'd have noticed something, but..." Suddenly, his phone rang and he quickly apologized to her before leaving to talk to the caller.

Ayame looked at the penguin who has been hanging on her shoulder. _Don't tell me that what happened back then affected him this much...?_ She thought as she scoop the thing on her shoulder. Hikaru watched as Ayame's eyes began to became anxious and worried. He pat her head, making her look up at him confused. He merely smiled at her and suddenly kissed her forehead making her squeak.

"Don't worry imouto-san, I'm sure your problems will be solved." He said and Ayame knew that Hikaru already know what he is talking about.

She merely smiled a little. "Thank you, Hikaru-nii." He then looked at his watch. "Let's go and call your sister. The ceremony is about to begin."

It was soon the wedding reception, Ayame's favorite everytime there is a wedding, meaning lots of food. It was held outside in the open grassfield. Once the reception has begun, Tsubaki and Azusa became the MC's of today's event, to entertain the guest and the newlyweds.

The newlyweds stood in front of the cake both holding on to the knife towards the cake. "And now, the bride and groom will cut the cake." Tsubaki and Azusa remarked as the couple started to cut the cake. Ayame looked at the cake hungrily with shiny eyes while Ema looked at her anxiously, thinking she will jump on the cake any minute now.

Despite her worry, Ema continued taking pictures with Ayame, who is using a drone. Ema took some pictures of the brothers and the newlyweds. Ayame, meanwhile took stolen pictures that can be used for the future. Fuuto is, of course one of the victimz, he is now chasing her as Ayame continuously took his pictures and cackle evilly.

The brothers and Ema watched the scene unfolding in front of them. "Aya-nee..." She muttered looking at her sister in weary. Yusuke laughed and cheered at Ayame while Ukyo shook his head at their behavior.

"Ma, ma... At least they are having fun." Kaname happily said to Ukyo as they watched their little brother chased their sister who is still taking pictures of anyone she passed.

The brothers and Ema watched in amusement as Fuuto began calling her names, but it didn't work on the elder female.

After the ruckus, she now sat at a bench looking at the pictures she took. She began to cackle evilly, planning where she should use this pictures for. Still in her own world, Subaru noticed her and walked to where she is. Sensing someone standing in front of her, she looked up and saw him motioning her to follow him.

She now followed Subaru in the gazebo, where the air between them is quite tense. Gathering up the courage, the two at the same time spoke. "I'm sorry!" The two looked at each other shocked.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you and your sister. Sorry really." He said bowing at her in apology. Ayame panicked and immediately stood.

"You don't have to apologize. I already forgive you. Also I was kinda cold towards you and I know why you burst out like that."

He looked at her hesitantly. "But-"

"No buts. It's already in the past, so don't worry about it, okay Subaru-nii?" She smiled at him holding out her hand to shake. He stared at her hand then shake his head before smiling and accepted the handshake.

Many women began to huddle close to each other, some pushing and arguing.

"Ooh, I want it!"

"-Over here."

"-No, over here!"

"-Hey! You might hit someone!"

Ayame just watched with an grumpy face, at the back of ladies who are waiting for the flower to be thrown. This was her most hated part in every wedding, the bouquet toss. It is said that the person to caught the bouquet will be the one to be married next.

"As if it is real..." Ayame grumpily said while Ema laughed lightly.

Up the balcony is their Father and their stepmother. "Then, here I go!" Miwa turned her back and threw the bouquet.

The ladies now started to jump and raised their arms to catch it. But to their disappointment, it passed them. Ayame at the some moment, played her hands until the bouquet landed on her hands. Blinking at it, she suddenly wondered why it gone quiet she looked up and then the ladies groan in disappointment but they soon began to clap, congratulating her. It took a while for it to sink in to her that she just caught the bouquet.

She shrieked and threw the bouquet at Ema who caught it. Ayame looked up at Miwa in disbelief. She threw a wink at her as Ema returned the flowers to her and happily hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Still not getting over her shock, she robotically turned to the brothers who were lined up.

"It's settled! The next bride is you! Maybe I'll put in a reservation." Tsubaki happily declared.

"Tsubaki, let's leave that sort of thing for another time." Azusa told the albino.

"What? Another time? Like when?" Tsubaki asked his twin and Kaname spoke.

"Okay, now, leave it at that for today." He said feeling quite annoyed at his younger brother's statement.

"Well then," Masaomi started and cleared his throat. "Allow us to say this formally, once again..."

"We apologized for doing it in this setting, but..." Ukyo said and Hikaru cut him off. "It's because we're in this setting, right?" He said with a grin.

"This is a little embarrassing, but..." Yusuke said feeling quite bashful.

"This is how we feel." Iori added smiling.

The youngest brother raised his arm. "Ready, set!" Wataru signalled them.

"Welcome to the Asahina Family!" The brothers said in unison. The two sisters looked at each other. Ema happily grinned and Ayame just let out a small smile.


	9. Friday Bonding

_"_ _You nervous?" He asked_ _the girl beside her. Today was the day she was to present her invention in the exhibit for her to enter the same school with_ _Tadashi_ _called Robo Tech_ (made that up). _The theme this time was, let's just say_ _any category. Which means any own creations are fine._

 _The girl began to panic seeing the other people's work thinking she might not make it._

 _"Come on, you can do this!"_ _He grabbed her shoulder and took Penguin from her._

 _"You've spent all your time to finish this fella." He patted Penguin who happily succumb to his hand._ _Ayame_ _giggled at their interaction, her_ nervousness _completely disappeared._

 _"Miss_ _Hinata_ _, you're next." The woman smiled._

 _"Good luck."_ _He lightly push her forward. She glanced at him and he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and turned. Unnoticed by her, his face turned red and he covered his mouth, looking at the side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She fixed her posture and walked up to the stage to present her work._

 _"Let's do this.."_

* * *

The phone rang as it echoed throughout the noise of the machine in the lab. She stopped what she was doing and picked up her phone, answering. "Good Morning, this is Hinata Ayame. How can I help you?"

 _"Hello,_ _Ayame_ _-chan?"_ Her eyes widened and put her phone away from her ear to see the eldest brother is the one calling her.

"Masaomi-nii? Umm... What is it?" She said poking the table waiting for him to respond.

 _"I'm very sorry to disturb you, but are you free right now?"_ His question made Ayame blink owlishly.

"I just finished with my work here in the lab. So I guess, I am." Ayame said.

 _"I'm so glad, will you do me a favor?"_ Masaomi asked. She sat down in the cushion, relaxing. She might have been doing her paperworks for hours straight without a break except taking bites and a sip from time to time. "Sure, Masaomi-nii."

 _"Well, I still have many patients here in the hospital and I can't pick up_ _Wataru_ _from School. Ema won't be able to pick him up due to her doing project at her friend's house. So, I was hoping if you could pick him up and take him home?"_

"Sure, I'll just tidy things up before I go get my things." She ended the call and stood up as she now began tidying her lab. After arranging the things in their rightful place, she changed out of her lab clothes, taking out her bag in the cabinet and left to fetch Wataru. She then called a cab and went to her little brother's school.

It was already dismissal, all children running towards the gates with their parents picking them up, some walking home alone. Wataru waited at the gates for Masaomi. 5 minutes has passed and his brother was still not there. Wataru frowned in worry.

"Makkun is still not here." He pouted as he avert his eyes down to the ground. He then heard a vehicle coming close, he looked up to see a cab to stop in front of him.

Wataru looked at it wearily thinking he might be kidnapped. The door opened and a familiar figured emerged.

"Wataru, did I wait you too long?" Instead of a male voice calling him, a familiar high pitched voice called him. There stood Ayame who just got off the cab, smiling at him. His anxious expression immediately turned into a huge smile.

"Wah! Onee-chan!" Wataru ran towards Ayame and jumped to hug her. She managed to remain in balance catching Wataru in a tight hug.

"Onee-chan, where's Makkun?" He glanced behind her confused. She bent down to his height and his head.

"Masa-nii, is currently back in the hospital. He might come home late again." She explained.

Wataru frowned at first before smiling. "I'm glad I'll be going home with onee-chan!" He joyously jumped and she giggle at his cuteness.

"Come on, let's go home." She took his hand with his and began walking home. The cab that she just rode awhile ago has to fetch his wife from work which is why he can't drove them back.

As they walk down the road towards the nearby bus stop, a car stopped beside them. Wataru stopped as he noticed the car and tug Ayame's sleeve to catch her attention.

"Onee-chan, look! It's Ka-kun!" The car's window rolled down revealing the said person wearing a casual clothing.

"Imouto-chan, Wataru, hop in." He said and Wataru immediately opened the backseat door and entered with Ayame in tow.

The ride on the way home is quite relaxing and fun. Wataru told what happened in school and the stamps he received. Kaname praised him and Ayame ruffled his hair. They laughed at Wataru's stories until he fell asleep when they arrived at the Apartment Complex.

As she was about to carry Wataru, Kaname insisted on carrying him. But she was as stubborn as a rock.

"I can really carry him, Kana-nii." The two had to argue a bit on who will carry Wataru until they stopped and laughed.

"Fine, you can carry him." She said mock glaring at him. Kaname just flashed a smile making her flustered.

Upon arriving on the 3rd floor, Kaname took Wataru to his own room before he change his clothes in his room. Ayame changed her clothes before she went straight to the living room.

"I'm back." She said as she and Kaname reached downstairs. The brothers (Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Yusuke, Iori) turned their heads to their direction.

"Aya-nee, welcome ba-Ack! Kana-nii?!" Yusuke said raising his arm.

"What's wrong, Tsuba-chan?" Kaname asked the redhead who's jaw dropped at the two of them.

"Oh~ Kana-nii and Ayame-chan? Did the two of you went on a date?" Tsubaki teased wiggling his eyebrows and Azusa bonked his head. Ayame's cheeks turned red and Kaname grinned.

"Yep, we did. It was SO fun, right Ayame-chan~?" He pulled her close to him and winked at her.

"N-n-n-no! W-we didn't! I just picked up Wataru from school and on the way, he picked us up." She kept on pushing him away from her but he was too strong. At the same process, she felt his toned body under his clothes. The other brothers looked amused and some are not. Poor Yusuke and Subaru were about to pass out. Iori looked at the two with blank eyes, clutching his silver cross necklace.

"Where's Ema?" She asked as she try to calm her heart.

"She's cooking dinner right now in the kitchen." Azusa said smiling at her.

"And Ukyo-nii and Masaomi-nii?" She asked

"Turns out Masa-nii has to take night shift due to his patients, so he might come home tomorrow." Azusa explained and Tsubaki butted in. "Ukyo-nii also, he has a case going on overtime."

"I see." Ayame then sat next to Iori who is looking at her, strange.

"You... Kaname-nii..." Iori muttered as he fimble with his cross necklace which she noticed. She looked at him confused.  
"What's wrong Iori?" He shook his head.

"Nothing..." Ayame then shift her attention to the TV, she can't help but noticed, Iori was wearing a cross necklace. To others, it might look normal, but to her she has bad feeling about it. Not really sure since she feel it in her guts.

Also his behavior towards her the past few days. There was one time she was talking to Kaname about something, when she glance to the side of the room, she saw Iori glaring at him darkly and soon disappeared.

Ema and Louis soon emerged from the kitchen. "Everyone, dinner is ready!" As soon she mentioned dinner, Ayame immediately stood up, dashing to the dining room and was about to take a seat.

"Aya-nee!" Ema scold her sister who merely looked away and act like nothing happened. Noticing Louis was there, she dash towards his direction and glomped him.

"Louis-nii, I missed you!" Ayame hugged the hairdresser. The male merely chuckled and returned her hug. "I missed you too. Aya."

"Nee-chan where's Wataru?" Ema asked.

"Asleep, Kaname-nii took him to his room. I'll give him his food once he wakes up." Ayame said as she soon clap her hands

"Let's eat!" She happily stroll towards the dining table. She sat between Louis and Ema. Kaname soon arrived and turns out Wataru is already asleep. All of them now took their seats and soon began to eat.

Scrolling through her phone, she read the important emails from her clients and from her teacher. Some are also from her fans and admirers, asking for her hand and became their concubine or mistress. She just ignored them as she sent them in the trash tab. Soon, a knock came from the door that avert her attention from her phone. The door opened revealing her little sister, Ema.

"Hello, Aya-nee." Ema said, in her hand a package.

"Ema, what is it?" She asked looking at the package. Ema then gave it to her and Ayame looked at it her confused. Ema giggled.

"It's a mail for you, Aya-nee. Could it be from a boyfriend which I never knew?" Ayame looked at her unamused. "There is no way I'll get a boyfriend."

"How about Tada-" Ema stopped noticing her sister gone quiet. She quickly changed the topic and gave the package to her.

She studied the content on the package and came into realization. "You're right, I kinda ordered this."

"What's inside?" Ayame opened the box and took out the thing inside it.

"A book?" She asked curious at what genre it is.

"Yep, I asked Hikaru-nii for one." She said as her eyes begin to sparkle.

"And that is?" Ema looked at her sister who stared back at her with a nonchalant expression.

"A yaoi manga. R18, limited edition." She bluntly said and Ema turned beet red.

"E-eh?!" Ayame snorted at her sister's flustered face.

"I was just kidding it was a suspense book, okay?" Ema half-heartedly glared at her.

"Mou, Aya-nee.." Ayame hugged her and kissed her forehead which the brunette love. Ema didn't admit it but she loves it when her sister shower her with affection and kisses.

Ayame immediately hid the box containing the yaoi manga, in her drawer, under her things. She'll thank Hikaru later.

The two decided to sleep together in Ayame's room and have fun playing video games all night for it is Friday and for Sister bonding time.


	10. Promise

_"I did it! I made it!"_

 _"Congratulations, Aya-nee!"_ _A 13-year old_ _Ema hugged her sister and_ _Ayame smiled. She managed to got into Robo Tech with her invention. "Thank you, Ema."_

 _"I told you, you could do it." She turned around to see Tadashi standing behind them, holding a bouquet of flowers and his face was red as he smile at her._

 _"T-Tadashi!" Ayame stuttered as he walk close to her and gave her the flowers. Ema was currently jumping in excitement. She knew Tadashi_ _planned on confessing to her. With her help, she told him all of her sisters favorites and also that her sister has feelings for him which made hope bloom on his chest._

 _"Here, it's your favorite right?" He asked as he watched her. "Yeah..." She hugged the flowers, close to her chest. Tadashi took a deep breath. "Ayame... I wanna tell you something..."_

 _"What is it...?" Ayame gulped and felt anxious. Ema was silently cheering for Tadashi behind them._

 _"I-I have loved you ever since we were kids." Her eyes widened as Tadashi rubs his head. "You are always there for me whenever I need you. You always support me and guide me throughout my problems." Ayame could feel her tears welled up at the corner of her eyes._

 _"Whenever you are with me, I feel more alive and ecstatic. You make me feel weak, jealous, anger and love. And I realized how much I love you and need you_. _"_

 _"So I ask of you..." He held her hands and look into her eyes, flashing her his cute and dorky smile. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

(Sounds like a dem Marriage proposal for me xD)

* * *

Ayame moaned in pain as she stretches her sore arms. She was once again stuck in the lab with her teacher, lecturing some things very unrelated, like love.

"Listen very well Ayame. Guys are wolves in disguise and you can tame them if you use the right approach!" Her teacher pull out the whiteboard and started lecturing her.

As if the heavens heard her prayer, a clerk came to the lab and told her that she has a call.

"I'll be right back. We're still not finish with the love talk, Ayame!" The indigo haired girl just shrugged and began playing with her phone as her teacher went out. As she left, Ayame then called Ema out of boredom and of course, worry.

Once she heard her picked up the call, she could hear music and screams of girls. She could tell Ema was in some kind of a concert or event.

"Hello Emmy?" Ayame waited for a response as all she could heard were squeals of women.

 _"Hello Aya-nee!"_ Ema finally answered as she sigh in relief. She thought someone must have took her sister phone and accidentally called a contact.

"Where are you right now? It's so noisy there." She asked worried.

 _"I'm currently with Yusuke-kun at an event."_ She can hear Yusuke voice amidst the noise.

"Event?" She arched an eyebrow.

 _"Yup, Tsubaki_ - _san and Azusa-san is currently having an event of the game they voiced in Panzer of the Dead_."Ema happily said and she could hear some girls screaming in the background.

"Lucky... While I'm stuck here in the lab with Shiho-san." Ayame wilted as she lay her head on the table switching the call from speaker to loud.

Later she heard Yuusuke talk to her sister. _"Let's go, Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii are on their way back to their dressing room."_

 _"I see... Say hi to_ _Shiori-san for me, Aya-nee!"_

"Okay... Be careful while going home, okay?"

 _"I will!"_ Ema responded and in her amusement Yusuke also responded. She could imagine the redhead's face right now. Soon, the call ended and Ayame face plant on the table.

Her teacher returned a minute later. Ayame groaned once she started her lecture again. Penguin cringed and covered his face.

Arriving back home, she entered the kitchen only for Juli to jump on her. "Chii!" Noticing that she was not Ema, he stopped midair only to land in the ground after a few seconds. She then remembered where they almost kissed here and Hikaru appeared before their lips could touch. Coincidentally, Ukyo was there.

"A-ah! Ukyo-nii..." She almost forgot that Ukyo is in charge of the kitchen.

"Ah! Ayame-san, welcome home." Ukyo flashed a smile at her and she nodded back. "I-I'm back..."

"Would you mind if I leave things here to you?" Ukyo asked as he remove his apron. Juli now climbed Ayame's shoulder and kept on asking if Ema was alright. "I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it." She raised a thumb up.

"All right, you can count on me."

"Incidentally, Wataru is the only one who has finished eating. Tsubaki and Azusa both have work, Iori is attending lectures," He stared at the whiteboard with the schedules of the brothers plus their (Ema and Ayame) own plans. "Louis is working a late shift, and the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out." She now took a peek at the schedule.

"The rest of them do not appear to have anything going on, but no one has come home." He clarified.

"I see." She answered.

"Yusuke and your sister?"

"Both of them went to drop by the bookstore to buy study guides."

"I see." An awkward silence befall between them.

"About what happened-!" Both of them spoke in unison making them stop.

"You first, Ukyo-nii." She motioned the nale to speak first and he cleared his throat.

"About what happened back in that night... I'm truly sorry about that." He apologized and Ayame looked at the side, her cheeks flush pink.

"I-It's fine, I'm sorry also..." She told him and Ukyo smiled at her. Amidst the _sweet_ moment, a ring came from her phone. She flipped up her phone to see who the sender is.

"Oh? From the brat?" Ayame raised her eyes brows in suspicion. Juli peeked from her shoulder. "That twisted pop star, huh?"

An irk mark appeared on her emotionless face and Ukyo watched her.

 _From: Bratty Idol_  
 _To: Baka Onee-san_

 _Title: Taping Year-End Special_

 _"The taping for the year-end special is running late, so I'll be staying overnight today._

 _Once I have time, let's go on a date together._

 _My adorable baka Onee-san~❤"_

 _-Message End-_

She stared at the message with slight annoyance as Juli hissed as he read the message.

"So what did Fuuto say?" Ukyo asked and Ayame closed her phone.

"It appears his taping session is running late, so he'll be staying overnight today."

"I see." Soon her phone rang once more and their eyes widened. Ayame picked up the call while Juli listened in curiosity. "Now it's a phone call! Who is it?"

"Hello?" She answered and a seducing yet playful voice spoke.

 _"Hello, imouto-san?"_ Ayame's eyes widened and moved her phone away in shock.

She looked at her phone before answering the call, her cheeks slightly turned pink.

 _I don't remember giving him my phone number... Well I guess Masaomi-nii might have given our (Ema and her) numbers to the other brothers in case of emergencies._

"Kaname-nii?" Unknown to her, Ukyo's eye twitched.

"That depraved monk, huh?" Juli said outraged as he continued to listen.

 _"I was planning on having a dinner with you tonight, but I've gotten stuck with having to go eat with a patron."_ Kaname said in a whiny tone and Ayame arched a brow in amusement.

"I see. I understand."

 _"That's cold, don't you think? What I'd really like is for you to say Aww—"_ Kaname's call was cut off when Juli took the phone from Ayame and began shouted even though squeaks are only heard in the other side.

"You damned degenerated monk! Stay in your temple and don't come out!" The critter then pressed the end button. Ayame looked at Juli with wary as if he will later throw the phone.

Soon her phone rang again and she now took it from the phone from the angry squirrel before he might really throw it. "The bastard doesn't know when to stop!" He angrily said.

"Hello?"

 _"It's me."_ Ayame's eyes widened again with a small blush on her cheeks. The purplehead massaged her temples.

"Masaomi-nii?" Another eye twitch from the now stoned faced Ukyo.

Juli was unusual calm. "That seemingly harmless eldest son, huh? But he's a damn scoundrel, calling Aya-chii directly!" His calmness soon disappeared and the enraged squirrel reached for the phone.

 _"I have a patient who took a sudden turn for the worse, so I can't come home."_ He explained and Ayame frown in worry.

"But you spent the night there yesterday, too, didn't you? Will you be okay?"

The sound of a telephone ringing could be heard from the background. _"I appreciated that. I need to go now."_ He soon ended the call. She soon took a deep breath and faced Ukyo.

"It seems Masaomi-nii will be staying at the hospital again today." She said.

"I see. But why are they all calling your cellphone?" Ukyo said with slight jealousy in his tone but Ayame of course, didn't took note of it. She and Juli looked at him, confused at his disappointed expression.

"What?"

"Such calls had always used to come to me, so..." Ukyo trailed off and Ayame is slightly panicking inside.

"Then, I will leave the rest to you." He then climb up the stairs and Subaru passed him. Ayame looked sad upon seeing Ukyo's expression a while ago.

"I'm home." Subaru smiled at her. Juli now hissed and getting ready to lunged at the male. She grabbed Juli and hugged him so he will not attack the poor male.

"Welcome back." Subaru then stopped walking noticing something. "H-hey, where's everybody else?" He asked looking quite nervous, she noted.

"It seems everyone is coming home late today..." She said as she now walked to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner ready right away."  
Juli continued to hiss at the male as Ayame glared at the critter.

"P-Please."

Soon the two ate dinner seating opposite to each other in the dining table. Ayame and Juli watched as Subaru continue to eat in a fast pace.

She sweatdropped as she watched him.

 _He really is awkward around girls..._

He then stood slamming the poor glass on the table. "Thanks for the food." He walked away not collecting his used plates etc.

Ayame watched, annoyed that he just left his and bowl in the table, not bothering to pick it up and clean it.

"Restless sort of guy, isn't he?" Juli commented unamused along with the purplehead.

He then stopped and turned to them. Juli and Ayame flinched in surprise and acted normal.

"Right now, I've been dropped from the line up and I'm not in any games," He looked at her with intense gaze as she stared unsure what to react.

"But I'll get back in the regular line-up for sure, so..." His cheeks were now pink and look to the side, his coolness replaced with shyness. "When I do, I want you to come see me play." He declared as he started to walk away again.

"Did he just..." She mumbled to Juli who also at the same time spoke. "Does he...seriously think you as..."

* * *

 **After a few days**

Ayame and Ema were at the shopping district to buy food and to buy the newly released yaoi manga.

"Aya-nee..." Ema looked at her sister quite flustered, seeing the front cover is a half naked cute brunette guy being hugged behind by a hot blonde brunette guy who's already topless, kissing the guy's neck.

 _Sweet Temptation (_ _ **18+ Hardcore**_ _ **Edition**_ _)_

Ema yelped at the title and began turning red. Ayame was already grinning in victory as she raised the book up in the air while the other customers are looking at her weirded out before going back to looking for some manga and some books.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake making all of them alarmed. Ema clutched to her sister in worry while Ayame didn't care a single damn thing except the manga.

The manager went to the door to see in the distance many girls running towards the store. The poor guy screamed before jumping back to the counter to hide as the group of women and girls dashed inside the store disrupting the peace. Ema looked at the huge crowd of girls and women running towards them.

Ema immediately dragged her sister away and escaped the chaos. They soon began fighting on who will get to buy the limited edition manga.

"—I got it first!"

"—No! I got it first!"

"—Let go! That will be mine!"

"—Like hell you will!"

Amidst the chaos, the two sisters now walked towards the counter and paid for the book. The manager was still quite jumpy but managed to get his job done.

Ayame rejoiced hugging the book and kissing it while Ema sweatdropped. She looked back at the counter to see it full in line and the girls pushing each other. She silently prayed for the poor guy's life.

* * *

 _•_ _To be Continued•_


	11. Jealousy

**(Quietly sings MONSTA** **X's Jealousy in the corner like an idiot xD.)**

* * *

Another days have passed and it was nearing Christmas. Arriving the doorstep, the two girls noticed the mail and Ema took a look at it. Turns out it was from Natsume, he sent her a mail.

The sound of the opening of the sliding door and footsteps caught their attention. Turns out it was Tsubaki who walked passed them looking quite strange and didn't noticed them. Ema called out to him.

"Oh, Tsubaki-san." The said male turned around with a blank face.

"The game arrived from Natsume-san." Ema ecstatically said. Tsubaki just weakly smiled at her before leaving. Ayame narrowed her eyes at his weird behavior.

The automatic sliding door opened once again and Azusa went out looking quite haggard.

"Have you two seen Tsubaki?" He asked and the two nodded.

"He just went out... Did something happened?" Ema and as Azusa followed Tsubaki outside.

"We're home." Ema turned on the light of her room making Juli awake and Ayame entered also.

"Is something the matter?" Juli asked seeing Ema's gloomy face.

"Yeah, Aya-nee and I saw Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san downstairs, but..."

"Seems something happened between the two of them..." Ayame finished as she lay her back down beside the bed.

"Those guys are always strange." Ema hummed and Juli noticed something. "By the way, what's that, Chii?"

"I was also wondering about that." Ayame said Ema opened it revealing a disk. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the title.

"Natsume-san sent me a disc of the game in development.

"Panzer...of the Dead?" She asked as she stare at the disc. Ema now hid it back in the paper bag.

"Yup! Aya-nee let's play this!" Ema excitedly said while Ayame just waved her hand.

"Nah, I'll just guide you or whatsoever..." Ayame continued eating the chips as Ema started the game.

"Aya-nee! Don't eat all of it at once!" She scolded as she took the chips from her.

" **Panzer of the Dead** " Two familiar voices spoke in unison from the screen. Ema stared at the screen in awe along with Juli.

"Not bad..." Ayame mumbled as she ate some of the chips despite Ema's scolding look.

"If this was also a Yaoi game, I'm already in heaven." She blankly said while Ema and Juli sweatdropped at the purplehead's antics.

Ema now started pressing buttons on the remote control as she pick on the screen. Ayame was now lying on the bed, on her stomach still beside Ema, watching as she lost interest as soon as she saw the game.

"So this game is about switching from tank to tank, to survive a battlefield crawling with zombies." Ema said as she now play.

"This game is in poor taste." Juli commented and Ayame silently nodded.

 **"Follow me, Michael! We'll breakthrough the enemy line!"**

 **"All right, Walter! Lead the way!"**

Juli slowly walk towards the television and started hissing hearing the twins voice.

"Juli, you're bothering me." Ema move Juli back by the back of her hand. Soon, the cutscenes appeared and Ema watched with interest and awe.

 **"Looks like I've screwed up."**

 **"Don't worry about it. An injury like that... It's just a scratch-"**

"I'm hungry..." Ayame mumbled as she rub her stomach. "I'm craving for sweets..."

 **"-I'll go get help right away."**

 **"You...suck at lying..."**

"I don't really know, but... I can't believe I'm feeling so moved by a zombie game..." Ema commented as she eat some chips. "Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san really are both amazing." She added.

"So this is the power of professional voice acting, huh." Juli said his arms crossed anow continue her game after the cutscene ended.

Hours passed and soon, morning arrived. Despite this, a certain brunette was still playing a video game. She couldn't finish the level that it took her up until morning to play.

"I get wiped out in the desert zone no matter how many times I try!" Ema said, frustrated as she rest her chin on her knees and lower the controller.

Ayame moaned as she stretch on Ema's bed. She grudgingly rose up and rubbed her eyes. Seeing Ema was still playing, she came into realization.

"Ema, don't tell me you spent the whole night playing that and didn't sleep?" Ayame glared at her little sister who nervously looked away from her.

Ayame glanced at the time and turns out school will start in 30 minutes.

"Holy... Ema, stop playing and take a bath already. School starts in 30 minutes!" Ayame rush out of Ema's room and went to her own room to take a bath. Ema's eyes widened and glance at the clock on her wall.

"Oh no, we'll be late!" Ema immediately turned off her game console and took her towel as she now rushed to take a bath.

Juli woke up from all of the chaos.

After taking a bath and changing in the bathroom, she took out her blower and began drying her hair. She had a glimpse of Natsume's business card and decided that she will message him later about the game.

Ayame who has now finished taking a bath and is now wearing her uniform, stormed in her room.

"I'll do your hair for you." Ayame began brushing Ema's hair gently, not to hurt the brunette and make sure there are no entangled strands of hair left. After that, she tied her hair into her usual hairstyle, side ponytail using her favorite hair tie. The female smiled and set down the brush.

"There. Now, let's go!" Ema took her bag and the two sisters immediately went to the dining room taking some breakfast with them startling Ukyo, as they eat on their way.

* * *

"Ah! Iori-kun." The said male turned to her smile.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" He asked the indigo haired female. It was already dismissal and Ayame decided to drop by her favorite bookstore that stocks her beloved BL mangas.

"Just buying some books." She said as she took the book from the bookshelf. She made sure the male would not see the BL manga she had in her arms. Unfortunately for her, he caught a glimpse of it.

Iori chuckled at her antics. "That is so...you." Her cheeks turned pink and she half-glared at him.

"Shut up..." She mumbled as they now walk to the counter and pay their things.

"It has been months since you guys came to us. We also haven't walked home together for awhile." Iori said as he stare at the ground as if it was interesting. It has been months since she and Ema arrived in the Sunrise Residence and gained 13 brothers on the same day. She can't believe it has been long since they moved there. Knowing how hard and busy school life can be

"Now that you mention it. I always ask you, though you say you are _always_ busy..." She gave the male a don't-deny-it look that made him sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess I can understand that you're busy or you found me annoying." She said as stare at the sky and Iori suddenly stopped walking.

Ayame stopped and took a glimpse of him. "Iori?"

"There is no way I will find you annoying..." He mumbled, his fringe covering his eyes. Ayame felt uneasy at the sudden aura he is emitting but nonetheless she didn't mind it and smacked his back.

"I'm just joking, you dork!" Iori stumbled but managed to balance himself.

"That hurt, Ayame..." The male gave her a wry smile as he rub his poor back.

Both of them walked home laughing and argue from time to time as they talk about how their day went.

* * *

 **After** **a few days**

"Where are you going, Ema?" The brunette turned to her. "I'm going to meet up with Natsume-san about the game!" She said as she kissed Ayame on the cheek.

"Aya-nee, you can go home first!" Ema shouted at her as she ran to the destination they will meet up.

Ayame stared at the now empty space and sigh. "That girl..."

Ema just left her hanging there.

She was cut off from her thoughts as a not-so high pitch voice spoke behind her.

"What a coincidence to see you here, imouto-san!" She turned to see a familiar long wavy orange hair. She (he) wore a fuschia trench coat and black high heels. She stare at him with a nonchalant face as he continue to smile at her.

"Hikaru-nii...?" She tilted her head

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home by now?" He asked as he stare at her with narrowed eyes. "If Ukyo find out you are just hanging around here, he'll explode!"

"W-well... I..." She stammered as she glance at the direction Ema went, then back to him. Hikaru inwardly smirked at her flustered state.

"Since you are here, how about let's have a sibling time!" He cheerfully said he now drag the poor girl who was struggling in his arms.

"Let's go shopping~❤" Ayame could tell she will soon arrive in hell, early that she could expect.

* * *

"Why did you brought me here, Hikaru-nii?"  
Ayame's eye twitched as she stood beside Hikaru who was looking for dresses. Whom does the dress belong to? For Hikaru himself.

The purplehead carried her brothers bag that he bought in the other stores. Beauty products, books and new clothes. She swore her older brother is more feminine than her. She thought with slight envy.

After Hikaru's shopping spree, the two of them now are walking as the male decided to accompany her home which the purplehead.

"Hikaru-nii, thank you by the way for buying a Yaoi manga for me." Ayame thank him as she look away, her cheeks flush pink flustered.

The male merely grin and patted her head. "No problem. My cute little sister asked me a favor so I can't just slip it aside." Ayame swat his hand, annoyed. She doesn't like it when he pat her head. As they walked passed the park, Hikaru suddenly stopped. Ayame became confused at his sudden stop.

"Oh my, such naughty kids... And you're siblings. Such naughty children." Hikaru said out of nowhere as he stare at something or rather someone.

"What do you... mean?" Ayame stared at the direction he was staring at. The scene beholding in front of them, made the purplehead's eyes widened in disbelief. Tsubaki kissing Ema. She almost dropped what she was carrying in shock.

"It seems like the game has already begun." Hikaru said as he smirked. Ayame glared at him.

"What do you mean by that, Hikaru?" She spat not calling him _nii_ and the male just brushed it off.

"Didn't you noticed imouto-chan? How our brothers look at your sister." The girl thought for a moment before her eyes slowly widened.

She was so foolish. She didn't pay close attention to what the brothers do around her little sister.

 _Because you keep on spreading your hormones around the eldest four..._ Her inner conscious said.

"I bet Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname are not interested in her, despite his womanizing antics. As for me, someone already caught my eyes." He glanced at her for a second, before his gaze landed back to the two who were still holding each other.

"I knew Yusuke has a crush on her and that is even before all of us became siblings." She trailed off as she massage her temples. They didn't noticed the two already left as Ayame was still in a deep thought.

All of a sudden, Hikaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. He grabbed her chin and lifted it. Ayame was taken aback by the action as she is now looking at his eyes. Despite him in his crossdressing mode, he still looked handsome despite the makeup (at least for her). He soon smirked at Ayame's red face.

"Interesting..." His deep voice mumbled. Ayame half-glared at him and jerked back. She can feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

He leaned down and kissed her. She stood motionless as she stare wide eyes at Hikaru who leaned away, smirking at her redness. He then walked away only to stop and call her.

"Let's go imouto-san~ It would seen Tsubaki already accompanied her home." Hikaru said in his woman voice.

 _But I wonder who'll be the one to get the last laugh._ The male thought with a smirk.

* * *

 _She no longer was an observer or watcher in the game..._  
 _Yet, she unknowingly started a new one where she will definitely have a hard time finishing..._

* * *

 **Hello guys! This chapter might be too short for your liking but still, hope you like it! :)**


	12. Christmas Chapter

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU WILL HAVE A FUN DAY! (((o(*ﾟﾟ** ***)o)))**

 **Here's a Christmas Special Chapter~ It is based on the Christmas OVA but with a bit twists mehehehe**

 **Warning! lime ahead MWAHAHAHA who knows**

* * *

 _Tonight is Christmas._

 _On this Holy Night,_

 _Let us talk about love._

 _I can see you whenever I wanted to..._

 _We are too close to exchange whispers of love, even so..._

 _You are the one I love._

 ** _That was us siblings..._**

* * *

People skiing and chattering, it was a great day. Snow has covered the land, signifying it was winter.

The midst of the happiness around, there is someone who's not so happy. And of course that's our beloved Ayame with a frown on her face as she raced down the ski slope with a snowboard. It definitely sucks to have the girl's time of the year in this time of day. Curse dem hormones.

She watched with unimpressed look as Natsume did a trick and landed easily. Ayame just slide, avoiding the trees like a boss until she reached Natsume who was talking to Yusuke and Ema. Apparently Yusuke was teaching Ema how to strap the shoes of the snowboard or something (i dunno about this stuff since I live in a tropical country, never gone to another country.) and Natsume offered teaching Ema how to Snowboarding.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, seeing her sister is too oblivious of the moves the brothers were giving her. Still watching the scene unfold above her, a hand on her waist made her attention shift to the person who held her.

Seeing her captors' hazel eyes, her mood turned more bitter. "Hentai-nii...Let go..." Ayame said glaring at him which Kaname thought was cute.

"Your words hurt me, Aya-chan. I thought you have grown warm towards me. Or perhaps jealous that I didn't pay much attention to you?" He whispered dangerously seductive close to her ear. She felt her face grew warm and tried to push him away. Keyword: TRIED but his arm was still around her waist. Kaname silently felt triumphant for her face turned red because of him.

"Is it alright to choose what Yuu-chan chose?" Kaname slide down together with the grumpy Ayame towards the others.

"Kaname-san! Aya-nee!" Ema said seeing the two.

"Do you have the right to say that? We only decided to go there yesterday, that's why I haven't done enough preparation!" Yusuke exclaimed at Kaname who now let go of her and slide towards Ema.

"But everything is fate." He stopped beside the younger sister. "So here we all are, which is a sign of good luck." Ayame glared heatedly at Kaname.

That perverted womanizing monk... She thought with anger and decided to slide towards Natsume.

"So the good quality of this snow is considered as good luck too?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"Yup. We are now currently enjoying such a good luck on this ski slope."

"Well then, imouto-chan. Let's go so I can teach you." Cue irk mark on both Ayame and Yusuke.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed sliding closer. "I will be the one to teach her!"

"Huh? Yuu-chan, are you hungry?" Kaname asked confused with Yusuke's rage. "That must be why you're this irritated."

"Am not!" He denied though his facial expression says otherwise. "Well then let's go imouto-chan."

"Eh..um..." Ema tried to reject but Yusuke cut her off by grabbing her shoulder.

"Just let him be and go with me." Ayame and Natsume narrowed their eyes at the scene.

"It is not Yuu-chan that I want to follow, but imouto-chan." Kaname took Yusuke's off of Ema's shoulder.

"I told you to stop with that." Yusuke said to Kaname.

"Why?" All of a sudden, Ema began to slide down. The two just noticed it when Ema began making sounds of distress. Ayame was about to go after her but Natsume beat her to it.

Cue another irk mark on Ayame.

Natsume reached out to catch Ema which definitely made Ayame's rage meter up high more.

"Are you alright?" He asked Ema who apologized. Ayame took out her baka cannon and launched it towards Kaname and Yusuke also Natsume.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF EMA WERE TO INJURE HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU TWO?!" Ayame exploded in anger that made the brothers froze in shock. It is the first time they saw her mad. Ema sensing the danger went to calm her sister which is working. Ayame was worrying for Ema's safety something like that.

"I'm sorry about Aya-nee being like this today." Ema apologized to the brothers.

"Why is imouto-chan coldblooded today?" Kaname asked curious as to why she is easily pissed off today.

"Um...Well, its... her red card today..." Ema muttered. The two older boys got it immediately while Yusuke was confused.

"Is that so? Well let's try not make imouto-chan more grumpy." Kaname announced happily carrying Ayame in bridal style, who is spitting fire at him while Yusuke and Ema looked at him in disbelief and Natsume, blankly.

And you said not to make her more grumpy... Yusuke, Natsume and Ema thought as they watched Kaname slide down as he carry her.

We, siblings, are currently in Naeba Ski Resort. If asked why we are here...

Well, it started on the day before Christmas Eve.

The family except Miwa, Rintarou and Fuuto were eating Dinner together. Ema cooked the food for the whole family with Ayame who just help in terms of moral support.

"It's unfortunate that Fuu-chan isn't here, even though it is such a rare chance that we can all gather together." Kaname commented.

"Although someone is happy because of it..." Hikaru said glancing at Yuusuke who nodded.

"Hah! Yep yep!" The redhead replied. Ayame just continued to eat not caring what they are talking about. What's more important for her is her food.

Food is life!

"Even so, I can only hope that he can at least eat at home..." Ema said joining the conversation.

"He's surely a pitiful guy." Hikaru said with fake sweetness and pity in his tone making Ayame roll her eyes before going back to eat. "Imouto-san's roast beef is delicious~"

"Even though the one Kyou-nii makes each year is also very delicious...It seems imouto-chan outdid him." Kaname complimented the younger sister. Ema smiled while Ayame is only paying attention to the food... "Thank you very much."

Yusuke nodded happily, his cheeks stuffed. "Yup, it's truly delicious!" Hikaru lifted his glass of wine close to his chin.

"Delicious enough to make you want her to take her your bride, right?" He casually said and Ayame, who was now paying attention after she heard Hikaru. She was sure he was smirking internally at the brothers' reaction.

Yusuke choked a bit and blushed putting his hand to his forehead. "A...A bride..." He mumbled to himself as Ukyo raised his eyebrow at him. Under the chair of Ema, Juli was asleep with a full stomach surrounded by cracked nuts.

"Everyone, can you listen to me for a bit?" Masaomi spoke up to get their attention. Everyone stopped eating and listened to him.

"In spite of everything, I still want Fuuto to spend some time with the whole family this Christmas... What do you think?" He asked looking at everyone. The brothers plus the two sisters looked at Masaomi with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. "Because Fuuto's live concert tomorrow is in Naeha Ski Resort Hotel... I think that some of us should go there too." Masaomi explained to them.

"Well, well. A white Christmas? That sounds good." Hikaru commented before turning to the two girls.

"Right, imouto-san?" Ema and Ayame stared at him.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Ema said while Ayame shrugged.

"Doesn't Yusuke also want to do snowboarding?" Ayame's ears twitched hearing the word snowboarding.

"Well, yes for the snowboard. But I don't care about his live concert." Yusuke said as Ayame's eyes sparkled. Ema laughed at her sister.

"Aya-nee, you always loved Snowboarding." She said to her causing Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru to look at Ayame.

"Of course and I'll definitely enjoy this vacation!" Ayame declared to her and the said brothers are looking at each other.

* * *

And thus, as planned, the five of us went to Naeba Ski Resort on the day after that... Hikaru and Natsume would go a little while after us. Even though Wataru-chan really wanted to go...he already made a promise with Miwa-san so he couldn't come with us.

* * *

Natsume taught Ema snowboarding, she kept on slipping and he checks if she's alright everytime she fell. Ayame continued to slide with Kaname. As Ema and Natsume took a break, Yusuke walked up the slope towards them. Yusuke shouted at them as he walk close to them.

"Yusuke-kun."

"How's it? Can you slide now?" He asked her. "Yup, just a bit though." She answered as Yusuke kneeled infront of them in exhaustion. It was quite hard to climb up with the snow and snowboard.

"Did you climb all the way up to here?" Natsume asked Yusuke who is catching his breath.

"Yep. Because the two of you are alone together, so somehow..." He explained as Natsume and Ema looked at him. "You're amazing!"

Yusuke held on to Ema's snowboard. "Hey, let's go and eat." Ema looked at him confused. "Alright..."

"Natsu-nii should just go away. Right now. Alright?!" Yusuke said to him, his face flushed. Natsume eyes widened before it narrowed.

As the two now left to eat, Ayame who has been listening to their conversation with her earbud ver. 2.4 (which can hear conversations from very far place like 1km or something whatever.) and is now glaring Natsume's direction. Kaname just smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Now, now, Aya-chan. You'll get wrinkles if you keep on glaring like that." He said as he rubbed her arm as to calm her which is working. She sighed and looked at him. "Sorry... It thought I would enjoy this day..."

"How about we go explore around here?" He said as he drag her back to go explore around and took pictures.

* * *

Ayame is pacing back and forth anxiously in the room as Kaname and Masaomi calm her down. Why you ask? Apparently, Yusuke and Ema went out outside in the snowstorm to go snowboarding yet the male was the only one who returned. Now she's itching to go outside and look for them but Masaomi stop her by telling her it's too dangerous. The female still remained stubborn. Sighing, Kaname stood up and went to her.

Grabbing her hand, Kaname pulled her outside. Seeing there were no people in the hall, he kissed her on the lips to calm her and it worked. She was now blushing red covered her mouth.

"W-wha..." He held her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"She will be fine, Ayame... Once the storm has died down, we can look for her. Alright?" He caressed her face with gentleness and she nodded her face still red. "What was that about..." Ayame said under her breath for Kaname to hear.

"That is for next time, Ayame-chan." He asnwered and Ayame nodded understanding his words.

Kaname and Ayame (It rhymes jk) went back inside and wait for the snowstorm to calm.

As the snowstorm died down, Kaname, Natsume and Ayame went out to find Ema. Masaomi was against at Ayame going at first but ended up letting her go seeing her worried state for Ema. Using her tracking device, they managed to find her, lying in the snow half conscious. She managed to put a tracking chip to Ema's clothes earlier, which made her relieved. She noted next time to put some again in the future.

Kaname carried Ema as they went back to the hotel with Ayame and Natsume following behind. Immediately as they arrived back, Masaomi checked Ema, holding her feet and ankle.

"So? Does it hurt?" He asked, stretching her feet carefully.

"A little."

"There is nothing wrong with your bones." Masaomi slowly lay her feet down as to not hurt her more.

"I think you just have a light sprain. If you rest for a bit, the pain will soon fade away. You shouldn't hard exercise too." He advised her and Ema smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"You should thank Kaname instead." Masaomi said as Ema turned to the blond haired male.

"I'm truly grateful." Kaname had a look of worry, his eyes casted down which Ayame noticed as she tugged his sleeve. The male snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled sadly at the brunette.

"I don't want to see it anymore, to see misfortune befall my family." He said out of nowhere making Natsume turned to him and Masaomi froze. Ayame caught it as she glance at Kaname. Ema also stare up at him confused.

"I am so sorry!" Yusuke apologized to Ema, his head cast down in guilt. "Because of me..."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm also at fault for making anyone worry." Ema reassured Yusuke who still looked guilty.

Masaomi decided to speak up to clear up the tense atmosphere. "We need to move her to her room, so can you help me?" He asked Natsume who nodded.

"Yusuke, can you call the room service and order hot cocoa?"

* * *

"She is finally asleep." They were in Ema's assigned room along with Ayame sitting beside the male. Ema laid down in bed, asleep with her clothes changed in courtesy of Ayame.

"Yes." Silence befall them. Masaomi looked at Ayame who looked at her sister with love and care.

"I was really scared when I saw her laying out there in the snow..." She said under her breath for the man beside her to hear. "All because I was fooling around. I should've been there with her and Yusuke..."

The man frowned at her words. "Don't say that, Ayame." He held her shaky hand. "All of us didn't expect this to happen. So don't blame yourself alright?"

To his surprise, tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't know what going on right now, Masa-nii..." She whispered.

Masaomi pulled her into his embrace. Ayame bury her face into his shoulder. The girl who is a strong and caring sister to her siblings especially them, also the one he admires so much but decided to keep it in. Seeing her broken state like this broke his heart.

Ayame pulled away but Masaomi gently held her arms, leaning his face close to her. Her lips met his own. Her eyes widened, tears still present on her cheeks. Nonetheless, she returned it.

They soon pull away, staring at each others eyes before Masaomi pulled her again in his embrace. "Don't think that you failed as an older sister. Ema is very lucky that she has you." He softly said.

"Even us brothers are glad that we have you." Ayame blushed as she return his hug. The first time she arrived at the complex, she convinced herself that she will try not to get attached to them yet it didn't work. Being with them made her realize she and Ema are no longer alone. She was happy that her little sister will no longer be alone.

"Masa-nii..." He pulled away, his face no longer red as he smile at her. She avert her eyes as she try to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shocked you..." He spoke out.

"I-its alright..." Ayame muttered as she cast her head down for him not to see her red face. She want to smack herself right now. The fact that she felt addicted to kisses right now. She want it more but had to clear her mind knowing her hormones is making it worse.

Soon, Masaomi told her about the onsen of the hotel they are currently staying in has an indoor bath and recommended her to go in later to which she agreed. He then left the room as he reassure Natsume and Yusuke that Ema is fine.

The indigo haired female took out something from her backpack, laying it beside her little sister

"Penguin, be sure to look at Ema." Ayame reminded as it saluted and sat. She walked to the door and hesitantly closed it as she glance at Ema before shutting it.

* * *

"It feels so good~" Ayame moaned out in glee as she dipped in the warm water. So many things has happened in one day. She still couldn't believe it. Kaname kissing her next Masaomi...

"Oh kami... What did I do to deserve this..." She muttered staring at her reflection in the water.

She heard the door slide open, confusing her. According to Masaomi, he reserved this already. She turned to see Hikaru entering, naked. Ayame sunk her whole body as the ginger haired male entered the shower.

I think what he meant for reserved is for the whole family... The girl wanted to smack herself remembering this is a family bath.

Being the curious female she was, she took a peek. His back was turned to her, which she mentally thanked the heavens. She observed his body was thin but the right amount. Despite it, he has a toned body of a swimmer, seeing as he flexed his arm, holding the shower head revealing the muscles. She has to say, he has a nice butt.

I feel like a goddamn pervert... Ayame thought her cheeks pink as she closed her eyes, only the upperhalf of her face exposed. The shower's door opened and she could hear the footsteps approaching her. She felt the water moved and a presence beside her.

She was met with the sound of the water splashing.

"How are you, Ayame-chan?" She expected to hear the girlish tone of his but instead heard his original voice.

"I-I'm fine, Hikaru-nii..." Ayame said as she huddle in the corner as to cover herself. She glanced at him. His head was leaned back, his arms. Her eyes trailed going down but immediately smack herself.

Damn hormones...

Hikaru's eyes opened at the sound turning to her. He smirked as he moved closer, trapping her.

"Are you remembering that night?" He whispered in her ear as her eyes widened.

"What?! N-No!" She yelled but soon regret it. Hikaru chuckled as he pulled her in his arms. She yelped as she was now sitting in between his legs.

"You don't know how much I have to hold back..." She felt his breath close to her neck.

"H-Hika-nii, stop teasing me..." Ayame said trying to calm herself. How in the world could she calm down, feeling his buddy down there, pressed to her butt.

Hikaru stopped what he was doing, his face turning serious. Sensing his sudden silence, she turned her head to see him gazing back at her.

They stared at each other for awhile before Hikaru chuckled. He leaned away and released her.

"Just kidding, imouto-san." He said as Ayame frowned annoyed. The male saw this and just poked her forehead.

"You're so mean, Hikaru-nii..." She said as she unwrapped the towel from her head. Hikaru being the gentleman he is, he closed his eyes and leaned back as Ayame stood, wrapping the towel around her and stepped out of the water.

"See you later, nii-san." With that the indigo haired female left, leaving Hikaru relaxing a bit more.

* * *

After she change her clothes in her room, she went to Ema's room just to see her wake up in time.

"You sure you can walk, Em?" She asked. Ema smiled and nodded.

"Just to make sure, here is Penguin to help you alright?" Ayame handed Penguin who looked smaller than usual, to the brunette.

"Nee-chan, I'll be fine." Despite her words, Ayame remained stubborn so in the end, Ema took the thing from her.

They entered the elevator with Ayame pressing the close button when a hand stopped it from closing. The owner of the hand was none other than Fuuto.

"Good evening, my beautiful older sisters." The idol greeted as he entered. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble once someone caught you? Also your concert." She asked knowing there could be paparazzis all over the place disguised as a normal tourist.

"Don't sweat it nee-chan, the live finished just now. Then I rushed here." the male stare at Ema, the mischief glint was replaced by worry. "I heard about what happened. Yusuke is such an idiot."

Ema smiled at Fuuto's concerned face. Ayame merely patted his head before he swat her hand in annoyance making her laugh. She then pull the idol into a hug as the male struggle to get away from her. Their fun and laughter ended after hearing a camera's shutter. They all turn their heads to the source only to see a familiar face. Fuuto frowned.

"Hikaru-nii." The said person smiled at them, entering the elevator with them. He was once again wearing girl clothes and makeup especially his signature high heeled boots. He held the camera, showing the picture he took a moment ago to them. The two sisters smiled while the youngest male grumpily stare at the camera.

"I look lame there." Fuuto complained while Ayame just snickered. Hikaru then pressed the button of their desired floor destination.

"At least for once you look lame." The argument started with Hikaru joining the fun as Ema just giggle at their conversation.

Arriving the ground floor, they soon went outside to the Christmas Tree where people also gathered around it waiting for the countdown of the fireworks.

"How beautiful. Once they start the fireworks, it's going to be a more splendid sight." Hikaru commented to which Ema agreed to.

"You are right. It's my first time to go this kind of place... On top of that, since this is a family trio, it's the best." Ema said as she stare at the tree in awe. Ayame looked annoyed to Hikaru's amusement.

"What's wrong, Ayame-chan? You will have wrinkles if you frown like that." The male poked her forehead. Ayame continue to glare at the tree.

"They have horrible taste..." Ayame harshly said as Ema just sigh and Hikaru chuckle.

"Here they are ! I found you~" She heard a familiar voice which made her froze as she felt an arm snaked around her waist. Hikaru noticed it as he sent Kaname a silent glare.

She turned to see Kaname and Masaomi with Natsume and Yusuke approaching them. Her face turned red remembering the events happened few hours ago. Ayame shook his arm off, glaring at him. The blond merely smiled at them.

"Is it alright for you to walk already?" Natsume asked the brunette. "Do you still feel pain?" Masaomi added.

"No, it is alright already." Ema reassured them. Yusuke smiled.

"Thank god! That's really good!" He said before the idol interrupted him.

"Don't you have anything else to say? Because it is some idiot's responsibility, how about actually showing more responsibility?" Fuuto smirked seeing Yusuke's face turning red like his hair.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled but soon Hikaru cut him off as he hushed him.

"Shhh, pipe down a bit during this holy night." He said as Ayame merely shook her head at the two brothers' antics.

"Hear hear, after all today is Christmas Eve." Kaname added. "It is going to be 10 soon." Ema stare as Ayame went beside her. The two shared looks before smiling and looked up the sky to see the first fireworks explode.

"Little sisters," Kaname called their attention. They looked at their brothers.

"Merry Christmas." All of them greeted in unison. Ayame and Ema's smile widened.

 _Merry Christmas, our dear brothers._

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! Mergash I wanna bury myself alive xD**

 **Please do tell me if I kinda stray off the the story.**

 **Hope you like this chapter! (・** **ω・** **)**


	13. Cherry Blossom Picnic

**Since Ukyo hasn't been given much spotlight lately (sorry about that...) He will have a long scene with Ayame in the next chapter kekeke...**

 **Warning! Grammatical errors ahead!**

* * *

 _A lone little girl sat on the dining table. Various pieces set atop of the table with tools and parts. She hummed to the sound of the radio as she work._

 _"She is so strange, Hiroki! Children her age play outside with the other kids but she is just there building things." She_

 _"Because of her gift, many wanted to get their hands on her. I just want her to have a happy childhood memories like a normal kid." The woman glanced at their daughter in the dining table. Her grip on the sofa tightened, she could feel dread all over her body. She didn't want to do this but for their little girl's safety. The man frowned at his wife._

 _"Sachi, you... We can't do this to our own daughter." He said as he cast down his head. She could hear the pain in his tone as he begged her._

 _"They're after her, it's also for her safety..." She walked to her husband and hugged him which he gladly returned. They love her so much but they have no choice._

 _Both of them turned to the little girl now walking towards them with a small smile present on her face._

 _"Look Mommy! Daddy! I made a toy bird!" She opened her hands to reveal a robot bird flapping its metallic wings._

 _They smiled sadly at their daughter and she noticed it. "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" She asked, a confused expression Hiroki carried their child who giggled._

 _Static sounds were all she heard before darkness swallowed her whole vision._

* * *

Ayame's eyes widened as she sat up from her desk. She survey her surrounding, realizing she was in her lab. Only the sound of the air conditioner and clock resonated throughout the lab. She avert her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall near the door.

"It's already 4:35 in the afternoon..." She breathe out as she now slowly stood.

What she witnessed that night and Hikaru's actions still bothered her today.

Just what is happening... She thought as she clutched her head, her elbows rested on the table. She could feel her eyes glistened but managed to held it in.

In cue, her phone rang. She picked it up to see her little sister calling her. Tapping the answer button, she held her phone towards her right ear.

"Hello Em. How's school?" Ayame spoke first and her sister answered.

"It was fine, Aya-nee. I almost forgot to tell you that we will be having dinner outside." Ema apologized as the female only giggle at her sister's antics.

"We're in the Cherry Blossom Viewing in the XX XX Park." The brunette said as Ayame took her pen and wrote down the address.

She frowned as she found nothing on her has been awhile since she used her baka gun and cannon. Though not really, since she uses it several times at school when dealing with Iori's fangirls, which lead her to being scolded by the Principal for using violence, especially since she is part of the Student Council, confiscating. She was

She sighed as she reminisced her dream. "Out of all times, why appear now...?" Ayame mumbled, her eyes void.

As he walked closer to his destination, he could hear Tsubaki's loud voice singing. He could only sigh at his brother's loudness.

 **My sister, I love you like crazy~!**

 **Are you okay with it, if it's just a nice peck?**

She looks happy when she laughs... Natsume thought seeing Ema laughing, as he walked towards where his brothers and the two sisters are. Azusa was the first one to noticed the orange haired male approaching them.

"Oh Natsume." Azusa called out making the others turn to the said male. Wataru happily greeted him. Ayame sat beside Masaomi who has Wataru on his left.

"Welcome, Nat!" He waved his arm holding a spoon.

"Took you awhile to get here." Masaomi said as he lower his paper cup.

"You guys are pretty far gone already. It looks like you would've done fine without me." Natsume said as he caught a glimpse of Tsubaki standing, singing in front of a crowd of women, holding a spoon serving as a mic.

To Ayame's astonishment, there was an old woman standing amidst them, blushing as she watched the white haired male sing.

 _The brothers' charms are really no joke..._ She thought as she drank her drink and pet Penguin who is in her lap, playing happily. She had arrived an hour before them.

 **I'll take even the sorrow, even the pain!**

 _The song is too obvious... I can't believe they didn't even noticed what the song is all about..._ Ayame sweatdropped at her other companions who are chatting amongst each other.

 _Especially Emmy..._ She glanced at her little sister who is conversing with Wataru. She took out her foldable headphones from Penguin's utility pocket and put it on, blocking out Tsubaki's voice.

Natsume sat down beside Azusa. "Oh, no, you don't. It's not everyday we have these events. You already lack cooperative spirit as it is because you live alone." The bespectacled male said to their youngest twin.

 **Entrust it all to me right at this moment**

 **Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love!**

"Yes, yes. The cooperative spirit, huh?" The orange headed male said as Tsubaki now finished his song and the crowd of women and old woman clapped. "Thank you, Ladies!"

"Finally, he's finished..." Ayame said out of relief making the eldest brother beside her chuckle, as she removed her headphones. The indigo haired female's cheeks turned pink, hearing his chuckle and meeting his eyes before averting them, as she now pretend to eat her food. Wataru just glanced at the two, confused but nonetheless returned to continue eating his food.

"Sheesh. He's older, but he's as noisy as ever." Natsume commented as he sigh closing his eyes at the albino, who is waving at the crowd and giving them flying kisses.

"As they say, what is learned in the cradle... Right?" Azusa cooly said, his eyes also closed. Ema filled a paper cup with juice and hand it over to Natsume.

"Here you are, Natsume-san. Please."

The male took the cup from her and drank it before giving his thanks.

"I'm sorry to spring this cherry blossom picnic on you when you're busy." Ema said.

"Nah." Natsume said as he drank and Ema held the container of round karaage fried chicken with tooth picks.

"Onee-chan made the karaage fried chicken." Wataru happily said. Natsume took one karaage from the container.

"Then..." He ate it as Ema stare at him waiting for his reaction.

"What're you looking at me like you're worried for?" He asked with a blank face.

"It's good." He said as he close his eyes as Ema sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad, that's such a relief." She said happily. Natsume quietly drank his drink as the others chat. The indigohead kept on eating the karaage resulting being scolded by the brunette, while she shrugged it away.

Once Ema turned around, Ayame was about to steal the one of the container, when she suddenly smacked her hand making her flinch back.

"Aya-nee..." She frowned at her elder sister who is whistling, looking away like nothing happened. Wataru just laughed at his older sister along with Masaomi, who chuckled.

Around the same time, a certain blackett stood in front of the complex door reading the sign left by Tsubaki.

 **To Subaru! Dinner is a picnic under the cherry blossoms at the park.**

He silently glared at the letter as he sigh. "Freaking message me at least..."

* * *

It was soon nighttime and the full moon has climbed up the sky, shining brightly. The place has crowded even more, with people spending their time watching the cherry blossoms under night sky with their friends, family or loved ones.

The streets are bustling with people and the blackhaired male was walking to his destination. As he was about to walk down the stairs, he noticed a familiar figure climbing up. His eyes widened a bit. The brunette raised her head to see Subaru.

"Subaru-san!" Ema spoke as she walk up towards him.

"You... alone?" Subaru asked as Ema stopped right in front of him.

"We were running out of drinks, so..." The brunette trailed off as she avert her gaze.

"Then I'll help." He stated turning his back on her before Ema could speak.

"Oh... I'm sorry. You must be tired from practice." Ema followed his pace as she walked from behind him.

"I figure you could use a hand." Silence immediately enveloped them except the sounds from the streets and the people passing them.

"Come to think of it, where's that little guy? That one that's always with you." He asked out of nowhere making Ema look up. Ema smiled.

"Oh, you mean Juli? Juli is..."

* * *

 **Where Juli is - Sunrise Residence**

In Ema's room, a certain critter laid in bed, half covered with a blanket. It was Juli, he was sweating hard and shaking until his eyes opened.

"Chii! Are you alright?! In the hands of those males in my absence...!" He groaned in pain as he try to sit up.

"To be struck with a sudden bout of food poisoning at a time like this!" He continued to rumble as he fought to stay sitting. "What a blunder on my part!"

As he finished his words, his stomach rumbled and he laid down defeated.

* * *

 **Back to Ema and Subaru**

As they bought the drinks from the nearby convenience store, they immediately left to go where Ayame and the others are.

Subaru carried the grocery bags containing drinks insisting he could carry despite the brunette's efforts to stop him. The way to the cherry blossom viewing grounds was quiet and peaceful. On their way was tons of cherry blossom trees, surrounding them.

Ema kept on glancing at Subaru and the bags containing the drinks. "Isn't it heavy?" She asked staring at the male in worry.

"No." Subaru answered and they were greeted again with awkward silence. Ema was gripping at her shoulder bag as she look around.

"You know..." Subaru started his gaze straight on the path. Ema turned to look up at him as they walk carrying the refreshments.

"I-I... I invited your sister to watch my game..." He spoke softly which the brunette heard clearly. Due to the quiet environment they are walking through, she heard his words clearly. Ema stare at him confused but didn't speak.

"If you want...you can also come watch my game..." He said as Ema look up to see his determined expression, staring straight as they walk. Ema looked down, a confused expression present on her face. She is quite lost as to what Subaru said inviting her sister.

As they are near the grounds, they could hear the white haired male's annoying loud voice. They arrived to see a very drunk Tsubaki, his arm slung over Azusa's shoulders as he wave his cup in the air.

"Hey, Natsume, you drinking?" Tsubaki said in a loud voice, his tone slurred. His arm around Azusa's shoulder.

"Come on! Drink some more! Right Azusa?" Tsubaki laughed out loud as he cling on Azusa who looked distressed.

"You've have too much drink, Tsubaki." The male tiredly said while Natsume just ate. Masaomi chuckle at the scene. The female beside him was bored as heck. Her gaze dart around them until it landed to the approaching figure of Ema.

Ayame's eyes lit up seeing her little sister but shimmered a bit seeing Subaru with her. Masaomi followed her line of sight to see his younger brother

Masaomi noticed the two arrive.

"Oh, Subaru." He said and they all turn their heads to the said male.

"What's this? The two of you showing up together." Tsubaki teased, waving his cup in the air. "Is this just a coincidence?"

"Of course it's coincidence." Subaru answered. He then noticed someone missing from the group.

"Huh? Where's Wataru?" Their eyes widened realizing Wataru is missing.

"Oh, now that you mention it..." Tsubaki thought out loud. Ayame, who already found Wataru, ran towards him. Azusa's sight followed her to see Wataru at the fence near the river. He was leaning towards the duck who its eyes are closed as he try to wake it with a twig.

"Watch out!" Ema yelled at the same time Natsume also ran towards Ayame and Wataru.

Before Ayame could grab him, Wataru step back surprised by the duck and made her body in the air. She realize that she was falling when she landed on the water.

Many people looked at the commotion that happened hearing a loud splash and a scream.

Natsume held Wataru who was still in shock at what happened.

Ayame sat on the water, her clothes and hair, messy and wet. The duck that Wataru was trying to wake awhile ago, sat atop of her head. She was still dizzy from the impact to comprehend what is happening.

"Here we go. Heave-ho!" Tsubaki helped Ayame stand up. "Come on, hang on tight."

"Aw, nee-chan, you're all wet. Why did you fall into the pond?" Wataru asked as Ayame still regain her balance, holding on to Tsubaki.

"Ayame-nee-chan likes to swim." Tsubaki joked and Ayame, already back into her own state of mind but still dizzy, glared at Tsubaki.

Knowing a child's innocence, Wataru believed it. "Really?"

"Don't you dare, Tsubaki-nii..." She said. The male just grinned. "Yup, really! See!" He let go of his hold on the her arm. Ayame let out a yelp as she fell once again in the water.

Masaomi frowned at the action. "Enough of that now." He offered a hand towards her which Ayame accepted.

"Are you okay, Aya-nee?" Ema asked as she took out her handkerchief. Penguin was in her arms, asleep much to the older female's dismay.

"I'll be fine Ema. You don't have to wipe me with that."

"Sorry for Tsubaki pulling that stunt on you." Azusa apologized at Ayame. She sent him a small smile before glaring at Tsubaki.

"Now this is what they call a tall drink of water!" Tsubski said his arms crossed laughing. An irk mark appeared on Ayame's head.

"Be thankful that I didn't bring my baka gun today."

Upon arriving home, Ayame took a quick bath before drying herself and put on some clothes.

On the way to her room she passed Subaru, reading a basketball monthly magazine at the sofa. He noticed her and stood up. She paused and stare at him.

"What are you two doing?" Their stare down was cut short when Natsume arrived wearing his sleep wear.

"Natsume-nii." Ayame nodded at him before stealing a last glance at Subaru. "I'll be heading back to my room..." She immediately left sensing the tension once again.

Subaru decided to go back in his room when Natsume spoke out. "Subaru. I read the Basketball Monthly." The athlete stopped.

"It said you've lost your form? This is a crucial time." Natsume commented. "What in the world are you..." He was cut off when Subaru turned to him.

"Natsu-nii. You don't know what it's like on the team, so leave me alone." He walked away leaving Natsume hanging, staring at him, many emotions running though his eyes.


	14. Undetermined

**Finally! I updated a chapter xD**

 **WARNING! GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AHEAD!**

* * *

It. Was. Hell...

The elder Hinata sulked on the way home with her younger sister. Why she is like this?

 _Ayame was happily humming as she walked towards her favorite bookshop along with Ema. It was already afternoon, their classes are dismissed. Since both of them have the same schedule at some days, they always walk home together but there are times they don't when Ayame is in Robo Tech._

 _"My beloved baby~ Here I come~" The older female sang out making the brunette giggle at her sister's antics._

 _As they were arrived, she immediately ran at the shelves where BL mangas are contained, she searched for her beloved manga. Ayame froze once her gaze landed at the empty space._

 _"Nee-chan...?" Ema stare at her sister, nervousness present in her tone. The said female was shaking, her eyes shadowed and mouth ajar._

 _A big sign, SOLD OUT smacked the female in face, dropping her bag in shock and disbelief. They were standing there staring at the sign for a few moments until Ayame screamed bloody murder._

Apparently, her favorite BL manga got sold out as soon as she and Ema arrived in the store they always go to.

Ayame was whimpering as her sister comfort her. Ema had to admit it was quite funny seeing her reaction, but at the same time she felt bad.

"Nee-chan, it's alright. There could be other bookshops that has the volume you want." She reassured Ayame who was still sulking. The brunette sighed at her attempt. Sakura petals then fell before her making her stop. Noticing her standing rooted, the petals caught her attention. She look up to see the cherry blossom trees.

"It's beautiful..." Ema said smiling.

"To be honest, it still never fails to amaze me." Ayame confessed as she stared at the cherry blossom trees, feeling nostalgic. The two stared at the trees for awhile before walking again on the way home.

Ema glanced at the fallen petals on the side of the road, she thought of the outside. I should sweep this up later.

Upon arriving at the street they live in, the brunette ran as soon as they were close to the complex. Ayame ran afrer her, coping up with the pace. The female was not much of a runner or energetic. Also she is more of brains not sports that's why she suck at their P.E class despite being gifted.

"What's the matter, Em?"

"I'm gonna sweep the petals in the garden!" Ema left Ayame standing in the entrance. She tilt her head, her face blank.

"Should I tell her that everyone has a task before its too late?" She muttered to herself, sighing entering the building.

Upon arriving, she went outside to the garden to see Ema talking to Iori. The male noticed her and sent her a smile.

Is it my imagination or he's shining...? Ayame sweardropped at the male's shiny smile and aura. Normally girls would melt at the sight of him sparkling but she ain't ordinary.

Ema pouted. "Aya-nee, you could have told me there were others who are in charge of other work..." Ayame raised her arms. "I kinda forgot and was about to inform you when you left me hanging down there."

Iori chuckle at the two sisters' exchange. "I should stop you two before you go fight each other." The two girls stare at the male, confused.

"We're not fighting, Iori..." Ayame pointed out and Ema nodded. The male's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment but soon shrug it off.

"Here some flowers for two lovely ladies." Iori handed them the flowers he just picked. The brunette smiled and thanked him while she was staring at her flower for a moment before nodding.

Ayame lay down her bed as she finished changing her clothes. She thought of the flower Iori gave her.

"Red tulips... Confession of love..." Her cheeks turned pink at the thought. She had a slight crush on Iori when she met him at first, but it soon vanished after becoming close and getting know him. She also frowned since Iori gave Ema the same flower.

"I might be overthinking this too much." She muttered but the memory of him giving her flowers that night resurfaced. She groaned loudly as start to roll back and forth on her bed.

* * *

Since Ema was still playing her game, Ayame decided to help make dinner with Ukyo and she is now currently in the kitchen with the said male. In front of them was a huge thick meat.

Ayame's eyes gleamed as she stare at the meat. She could already she how delicious it will be.

"To make up for the cherry blossom picnic the other day, we will have a feast today." Ukyo explain as the indigo head now look at the meat, unsure.

"Um, how do you cut this?" She asked as she hold the knife. "I've never dealt with such large piece of meat before..."

"Oh, then I will do it."

"No, I think I can do it, if you could just teach me."

Ukyo began demostrating what to do with his hands and arms. "Apply light pressure with your left hand to hold it in place and following the grain..." Ayame nodded as she listened closely to his words.

"Well, I say that but it is hard to explain with words." Ukyo admitted while Ayame just sweat drop.

"Please excuse me for a moment." She felt Ukyo leaning close behind, as he held her hand.

"Like this." His head was right beside her, she could feel his warm breath as he spoke.

Ayame tried to calm her poor heart but it made worse as she could feel Ukyo's toned body through his clothes.

I swear I'm like a pervert right now... She screamed in her thoughts trying to tone down her blush. Damn hormones... He guided her hand holding the knife towards the fat meat laid in front of them.

"Hold it there..." He stopped her hand holding the knife on the meat. "And the knife...goes like this." He leaned close to her body not knowing Ayame is mentally panicking.

"See? There is nothing to it once you get the hang of it." His breath tickled her ear.

"T-Thank you, Ukyo-nii..." She try to remain calm. Holding the knife, she applied what he told her and managed to cut half of the meat.

Silence befell between them as they cook.

"Its amazing how you are able to handle all of the chores here, Ukyo-nii." She confessed out of nowhere that made the male pause at whatever he was doing. He sent her a smile before glancing back to his chore.

"Since Mother is always away, I had no choice but took over the role of being the figure to my younger siblings and in the kitchen." Ukyo said and Ayame stare at him with understanding.

"I can relate to that. Father has always been away due to his work, I learned to be independent and help raise Ema while he is away." Ayame softly said as she gaze at the boiling pot infront of her.

"That's why I admire that." His blue eyes widened at her words. A warm feeling swallowed his whole chest. As his gaze linger at her, he felt his pulse knew it was wrong but his feelings were betraying him.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprised at the gesture, she turned her head to him. He captured her lips with his, catching her off guard. Ayame turned her body and Ukyo pulled her close. She was They were too immersed in the kiss, forgetting the poor meat. The kiss didn't last long for they need to breath.

"I can no longer ignore it... This feeling..." Ukyo stared into her eyes with such passion that she felt slight fear. She was so confused on what she is feeling and their odd behavior.

"Ukyo-nii...?" She lowly spoke as his arm pull her body flush to his. Before their lips touched once again, a voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing fooling around?" Ayame immediately push Ukyo away but not to hard.

"Hikaru!/Hikaru-nii!" Both of them exclaimed. The cross-dressing male raised an eyebrow. Ukyo cleared his throat while Ayame stare down at the floor, her face flaming red and she fiddle with her fingers. Hikaru shot her a knowing glance as she dart her eyes around avoiding his gaze.

"My, my." Hikaru mischievously grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. He slowly took a few steps before crossing his arms.

She nervously glance at the two men. There was a heavy tension between them that Ayame made uncomfortable. Seeing Ukyo and Hikaru glaring at each other, she felt like their bond being brothers are at stake.

She thought as she anxiously glance at the two, contemplating whether to break the tension or not.

* * *

 **Since Ukyo doesn't have much scene with Ayame, I decided to make a long scene of him with her. I hope the readers who are rooting for Ukyo liked it!**

 **Please tell me if I managed to get him still in character or not. (・ω・ ) (;ω;)**


End file.
